


Пробуждение

by sky_and_automate



Series: Ваби-саби [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: После известия о смерти княжны Ягами ронин Мацуда Тода искал только покоя. Но история, начатая много месяцев назад, еще не окончена, и ему снова придется ступить на дорогу невзгод и довериться бывшему врагу.
Series: Ваби-саби [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Anime 2020: ББ-квест (макси)





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение миди «[Дорога невзгод ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945310)», но читается как самостоятельная работа.
> 
> Ваби-саби — японское эстетическое мировозрение, заключающееся в поиске красоты в том, что незакончено или несовершенно. «Подлинное научение ему [ваби-саби] происходит через осознание трёх простых фактов: ничто не вечно, ничто не закончено и ничто не совершенно» Р. Пауэл.

_Даже если все говорит о том, что ты проиграешь, иди вперед и наноси удар. И здесь не требуется ни мудрости, ни техники. Настоящий самурай не думает о победе или поражении. Он без оглядки бросается навстречу смерти, противореча здравому смыслу простого человека. Сделав так, ты пробудишься ото сна._

_Ямамото Цунэтомо_

**Глава 1. Тонкие нити**

I.

Грязный рис в чаше  
Водой промою чистой —  
Будет мне завтрак.

Две сойки слетели с деревьев и уселись на перила галереи, когда Мацуда Тода сдвинул ширму в сторону, впуская в помещение свежий утренний воздух и солнце. Комнаты поместья Ягами были пустыми и мрачными, даже весенний ветер терял свою свежесть и силы, залетая внутрь.

Мацуда с наслаждением вдохнул свежий воздух, остро пахнущий прошедшим ночью дождем. Под еще неярким солнцем пол влажной веранды блестел, словно кто-то просыпал кругом мелкий жемчуг.

Он поежился от утреннего холода и спрятал руки в рукава, обращая взгляд на соек.

— Уже ждете? — спросил он у них. Те протрещали что-то в ответ, но с места не сдвинулись. — Нет, сейчас мне вас нечем угостить. Может, поищете в другом месте? 

Сойки задумчиво переступили по узким перилам. Они уже привыкли, что он находил для них пару крошек риса, дайкон или кусочек батата. 

Мацуда вздохнул.

Несколько недель назад он вернулся в Тибу, желая убедиться, что княжна Ягами получила должное погребение, зажечь благовония и попросить ее и всю остальную семью не гневаться за то, что не уберег. Но, придя в поместье, так и не придумал, куда идти после. Сначала остался на день, затем другой, откладывая решение, и с того момента как-то незаметно отодвигал свой уход все дальше и дальше… 

За это время он даже устроил небольшой огород, смутно надеясь, что у него выйдет. Урожая пока не было, да и ничего не обещало, что он будет — труд крестьянина оказался не так прост, как казалось, о чем Мацуду никогда не предупреждали прежде. За рисом и продуктами он ходил в ближайшую деревню. Его появление, конечно же, вызывало вопросы у местных. Приходилось мириться с недоверчивыми взглядами, надеяться, что крестьяне не укажут на него слугам сегуна, и платить по явно завышенным ценам.

Последнее его огорчало больше всего — монеты таяли на глазах, и близился тот день, когда у него останутся только самурайские деньги[1]. 

Мацуда покачал головой. 

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал он себе под нос, впрочем, без особого чувства досады. Пусть этот дом и хранил в себе горькие воспоминания, но он чувствовал, что должен быть здесь.

Мацуда вышел на веранду. Сойки следили за каждым движением его рукавов, но он снова покачал головой: 

— С вечера у меня ничего не осталось, — сказал он. — Придется вам подождать. Да и вы в лучшем положении, чем я. В вашем распоряжении целый сад. 

Сойки слетели с перил, когда он подошел ближе, и перепорхнули дальше, так что он больше их не видел. 

Мацуда постоял, глядя на мокрые траву и цветы сада. Тихо журчал небольшой ручеек, разлившийся после ливня выше своих берегов и размывший ближайшую тропинку. Толстая лягушка квакнула с камня у воды. Ветвь китайской яблони наклонилась почти к самой земле, накрывая тенью бледно-желтое цветение нарциссов. На поверхности небольшой запруды от ручья плавали лепестки алого тюльпана.

Птицы переговаривались где-то вдалеке — может быть, обсуждали его жадность. Но о них он не волновался — уже успел убедиться в их настойчивости. К обеду снова будут сидеть на перилах, ожидая, что он припас для них немного угощения. 

Интересно, этих же соек кормила княжна Ягами? И если да, то помнят ли они ее?

Княжна любила рисовать птиц, прилетающих в сад. Чаще всего из-под ее пера выходили картины в стиле суми-э[2], но в этих черно-белые рисунках Мацуда почему-то всегда видел цвета. Быть может, это душа художника раскрашивала их для него. 

Найти бы сейчас ее альбомы, но нет! Слуги сегуна забрали из дома все, что представляло хоть какую-то ценность, оставив только стены и татами. Исчезли шелковые перегородки, исчезли изящные китайские безделушки и какэмоно[3]. Пусть о доме и шел слух, как о проклятом, но казна не забывала о своих нуждах. Мацуда вздохнул. Рано или поздно в дом вселят приближенного к сегуну вельможу в честь особой милости. Выждут положенный срок, пригласят монахов, чтобы очистить место, — и больше ничего не будет связывать эти стены с фамилией Ягами. 

Ну что ж. Так тому и быть. 

Но этим утром здесь еще было тихо, и ничего не нарушало спокойствие места. 

Он оглядел сад еще раз: прошедший ливень обильно смочил землю, наполнив кадки дождевой водой до краев. Мацуда перегнулся через перила и коснулся пальцами застывшей водной глади, заставив отражение неба покрыться рябью. Затем снял кимоно, обнажился по пояс и быстрыми движениями вымыл лицо и тело, освобождаясь от остатков ночных страхов. 

Проклятья он не боялся — терять ему все равно было нечего, — но тяжелое ощущение, которое приходило с ночными тенями и шорохами, делало его сон рваным, отрывистым и не приносящим обычного облегчения. Иногда накатывала мучительная тоска, и тогда он лежал, раздавленный ей, и не мог пошевелиться до рассвета, то ли впадая в странное подобие сна, то ли просто цепенея от осознания безвыходности своего положения. 

Холодная вода освежила его, заставила еще острее почувствовать утреннюю свежесть и ощутить себя живым. Затем Мацуда сбрил отросшую за ночь щетину. Не стоит позволять себе отступать от прежних привычек — это может быть чревато потерей воинского духа. Воевать ему вряд ли еще придется, да он и не хотел, но помнить о том, что он самурай, а не нищий бродяга, было важно.

Он надел свою одежду обратно, радуясь, что тепло его тела еще сохранилось в складках ткани. Затем сел на веранде, не особо заботясь о позе. На завтрак у него были остатки вчерашнего риса и несколько соленых слив. Он раскошелился вчера в деревне на десять моммэ[5] чая и пять моммэ табака, отчего уже предвкушал, как после сможет выкурить трубку после завтрака. Табак был плохой, пересушенный, но Мацуда был далек от того, чтобы огорчаться. 

Он пригрелся в утренних, еще не очень жарких лучах солнца. Час кролика[5] всегда был его любимым временем.

Сидя здесь, в этом омытом дождем саду, чувствуя еще не прошедшую прохладу и чистоту своего тела, Мацуда мог всерьез пожалеть только об одном: что нет никого рядом, кто мог бы разделить с ним эту радость момента. Он не очень привык быть один: сначала большая семья, затем служба у князя и самурайское товарищество. Куда они разлетелись? Как так вышло, что только он один сидит на этой веранде? Почему вообще получилось именно так? У него не было ответов на эти вопросы. А если бы даже были — что бы это поменяло? 

— Ну пора начинать новый день, — проговорил он себе под нос, чувствуя, что эти размышления не приведут его ни к чему хорошему. Унывать было достаточно причин, но тем меньше хотелось это делать. 

Он встал с места и надел дзори[6] на босые ноги. 

Утром у него был еще один ритуал — он навещал могилу княжны и место памяти ее матери, госпожи Сатико Ягами. Палочки благовония он купил по пути сюда, на одной из станций — они обошлись ему дешево, правда, и чадили не очень-то хорошо. Мацуде было жаль, что его скромных средств не хватало на достойные почести. Впрочем, он был уверен, что княжна не держит на него обиду за это. 

Конечно, он понимал, что она умерла, но каждый день этот час, когда он собирался к месту ее упокоения, все равно будил в нем странное и томительное чувство. Будто он шел не на могилу, а на свидание. 

Мацуда виновато огляделся по сторонам, словно опасаясь, что его мысли может подслушать кто-то, и укоряюще покачал головой. Затем в очередной раз пообещал себе больше не допускать таких мыслей. Пусть княжна и умерла, но ее духу будет неприятно понимать, что он позволяет себе такое. А ведь он клялся всегда защищать ее честь и доброе имя. 

Мацуда вздохнул. Затем хорошенько перевязал пояс, чтобы не появиться перед княжной в недостойном виде. Потер выбритую щеку костяшками и вздохнул еще раз. 

Затем спустился в сад и пошел по размякшей земле к укромному месте, в котором была похоронена княжна Ягами. Земля расползалась под дзори, да еще и приходилось следить за тем, чтобы на хакаме не летели капли грязи.

Он не успел отойти далеко, как тут же пришлось вернуться — забыл благовония в доме.

Снова ступив на дорожку и почувствовав, как грязь подбирается к таби[7], Мацуда покачал головой над своей нерасторопностью — надо было надеть гэта, так бы он мог волноваться о грязи хоть немного меньше. Но возвращаться уже не стал, понадеялся на свою аккуратность.

Княжна была похоронена в дальнем углу сада, где росли вишни, в десяти дзё[8] от места памяти госпожи Сатико. 

Госпожа Сатико…

После смерти мужа она быстро угасала, а гибель сына стала последней каплей. Зажигая палочку благовония, Мацуда каждый раз просил прощения за то, что ему пришлось сделать. Госпожа Сатико всегда была справедливой, и ему хотелось верить, что она понимала: другого выбора в тот день у Мацуды не было. Хотелось верить, что пусть она и не простит его никогда за этот грех, но хотя бы не проклинает.

Когда она умерла, шел сезон дождей, и никто не мог поручиться, что тело смогут доставить в Эдо, где уже был похоронен ее муж. Монахи из ближайшего монастыря провели все ритуалы здесь, и только после сожжения пепел отправили Тэннё-дзи[9], а в поместье поставили памятный светильник. И все же для Мацуды дух госпожи Сатико остался именно здесь.

Теперь это было место духов, и единственным живым, который тревожил их покой, был он. От этой мысли становилось немного страшно. 

Мацуда остановился и вздохнул, глядя тропинку, отходящую в сторону от выложенной камнем дорожки. Дорожка была грязной от дождя, но это было несравнимо с тем, как дождь размыл землю. Было совершенно ясно, что он не сможет не испачкать одежды, если пойдет по тропинке. Он покосился на пока еще чистые хакаме и снова вздохнул. Затем поднял взгляд, осматриваясь, надеясь найти относительно сухой обходной путь.

На мокрой земле четко выделялся человеческий след. Мацуда застыл, не сразу поняв, что именно видит. 

След был не его — вчера, когда он шел этим путем, земля еще была сухой, да и дождь все смыл бы. А отпечаток был свежим — кто-то прошел совсем недавно, к тому же это не был след дзори или гэта. 

Уже не беспокоясь о грязи, Мацуда шагнул и присел, разглядывая отпечаток. Кто-то прошел этим путем совсем недавно, вляпался в грязь и потом держался чуть в стороне тропинки, предпочитая приминать траву, а не месить грязь. Мокрая трава была скользкой, и этот человек порой опирался ребром правой ноги на тропу, оставляя широкие следы на земле. Кто бы это ни был, он не скрывался. Видно, думал, что в поместье никого нет. Но все же он явно торопился — это было видно по тому, что он не стал искать другого пути и постарался проскочить напрямую к… 

Мацуда замер. 

Единственное, что находилось в этой части сада, — могила княжны. Но кто мог знать, что она похоронена там? И зачем кто-то так торопился к этому месту? 

«Происки сегуна?» — Мацуда потрогал пальцами след, словно надеясь, что он исчезнет от прикосновения. Но нет, все было реальным. 

Сегун скорее прислал бы толпу чиновников и охраны, если бы хотел что-то сделать с могилой. Даже если представить, что о могиле узнали, и предположить, что сегун хочет убрать тело, — одним человеком дело бы не обошлось. А толпу в саду Мацуда бы приметил намного раньше. 

Но кто бы ни был этот неожиданный гость, не стоило ждать ничего хорошего. Мацуда прислушался. Тихо. Пока все было тихо. Он поднялся и снял с ног дзори, оставляя их на дорожке — будут только мешать. Затем снял и таби, сложил их у обуви — ничего, вымоет ноги, как только разберется со всем. 

Грязь была уже теплой от солнца, но Мацуда все равно поморщился, когда почувствовал, как она проникает сквозь пальцы. Он пошел вперед, стараясь идти тихо, слиться с окружающей его природой. 

Ветер, прошедший по саду со вчерашним дождем, сбил цветение вишни, и, приближаясь к могиле княжны, Мацуда уже наступал не столько на грязь, сколько на лепестки, которые липли к грязным ногам. В другое время он остановился бы, чтобы полюбоваться, как остатки сакуры укрыли собой сад, но сейчас это было непозволительной роскошью. 

Он напряженно вглядывался вперед и по сторонам: тот человек вполне мог уже пытаться скрыться из сада, и делом Мацуды было не позволить ему исчезнуть, не дав ответ, зачем он был здесь. 

Тропинка завернула за угол невысокой каменной изгороди, за которой находилась тихая полянка, где княжна и нашла свой последний приют, — красивое место почти у истока ручья. Но сейчас его уединенность ставила Мацуду в крайне невыгодное положение. С другой стороны — и тот, кто проник в сад, также был уязвим. В общем-то, если он не был готов к нападению случайно оказавшегося в поместье ронина, — а оставалось надеяться, что такой вероятности этот человек не учитывал, — то положение Мацуды было выигрышней. 

Он обошел изгородь и увидел чуть вдалеке силуэт, закутанный в дорожный плащ. Тот, кто проник на территорию поместья, стоял у могилы на коленях, низко опустив голову. Мацуда весь подобрался, опуская руку к поясу. Убивать он никого не собирался — точно не здесь, где обитал дух княжны Ягами, — но парочка ударов боккэном[10] вполне могла отучить нахала проникать на чужую землю. Однако, рука скользнула по пустоте — боккэн за ненадобностью Мацуда с собой не взял. 

Он застыл на месте, ругая себя последними словами. Надо ли ему теперь спрятаться обратно за изгородью или наоборот — кинуться в атаку с голыми руками? Может быть, он должен окликнуть незнакомца и поинтересоваться, что ему здесь надо? Мацуда не знал.

С боккэном решить это было бы намного проще.

Между тем, пока Мацуда стоял в растерянности, человек у могилы, видимо, почувствовал его присутствие и обернулся. Мацуде оставалось только сложить руки на груди, ожидая, во что выльется их встреча. Он был так поглощен этим ожиданием, что не сразу понял, что смотрит в знакомые ему светлые глаза, внимательно и насмешливо изучающие его позу.

— Привет, ронин, — негромко произнес этот человек. — Значит, вот ты куда подался. Не скажу, что я ожидал именно этого. 

Это был идзин[11] — и не просто какой-то идзин, а тот самый красноволосый демон, с которым Мацуда познакомился, когда в своих отчаянных поисках княжны прошел путь Косюкайдо до подножья Фудзи. Жаль, что имя его вылетело напрочь, как Мацуда ни силился вспомнить.

После их встречи Мацуда вспоминал о нем, иногда мысленно благодаря за то, что он был с княжной Ягами в ее последние минуты и проводил ее в последний путь, но все же не мог и подумать, что их пути пересекутся еще раз. 

И уж точно не здесь. 

Что сказать в ответ, Мацуда не знал. Слова упорно не приходили в голову. Поэтому он только кивнул, предоставляя чужаку продолжать разговор. 

Молчание, однако, затягивалось. 

«Два наших долгих века…  
И между нами, живые,  
Вишен цветущих ветви», — всплыли в голове Мацуды строчки великого поэта[11]. Не слишком уж они и подходили к случаю, может, только тем, что и Мацуде, и этому чужаку многовато выпало уже на долю несчастий, да тем, что стояли они в окружении цветущей сакуры. Мацуда уже хотел по привычке покачать головой в такт своим мыслям, но тут же спохватился — не рановато ли он расслабился? Что привело сюда этого идзина, он все еще не знал, а вопрос был непраздным. 

Идзин выглядел таким же, как и остался в памяти Мацуды после их встречи. Разве что только новое путешествие обтрепало полы его плаща и покрыло пылью одежду. В остальном — все то же бледное лицо, рыжая борода, светлые, цепкие глаза, от взгляда которых Мацуде все так же хотелось поежиться. 

— Что молчишь, ронин? Отвык от человеческой речи? — нарушил молчание чужак.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Мацуда. Это был единственный вопрос, который его волновал. Все остальное могло и подождать — да и что остальное? Ничего больше в голову все равно не приходило. 

Вместо ответа чужак обернулся на холмик могилы, над которым стоял христианский крест, поставленный им после смерти княжны, — у Мацуды так и не поднялась рука убрать его, даже несмотря на все неприятности, что он мог принести. Не хотелось тревожить дух княжны, да и ничего страшного в этом символе Мацуда не видел. Кроме того, Мацуда собирался снять и уничтожить крест, когда придет время уходить из поместья, чтобы обезопасить могилу. Этого решения было достаточно, чтобы перестать держать в голове все размышления об уместности христианского символа на месте последнего пристанища княжны.

— Ты оставил здесь крест. Я не ожидал этого, — сказал чужак, словно реагируя на мысли Мацуды. — Разве в вашей стране не казнят за веру в Христа? 

— Казнят, — Мацуда кивнул.

— И ты ничего не сделал? Признаюсь, мне кажется это странным. Ты настолько ничего не боишься? — продолжил задавать свои странные вопросы чужак. 

У Мацуды вдруг мелькнуло подозрение, что тот пытается отвлечь его, заговорить, не дать больше спрашивать о причинах прихода сюда. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — назло повторил он вопрос. 

— Гостеприимство не входит в число твоих достоинств? — тот улыбнулся, снова игнорируя вопрос.

— Незваного гостя привечают лишь дураки и шлюхи, — вспомнил старую присказку Мацуда. Теперь у него не оставалось сомнений — чужака сюда привела не тоска по княжне, не желание навестить могилу. Цель его появления здесь иная. И эта цель, какой бы она не была, Мацуде уже не нравилась. 

Чужак вздохнул. 

— Вот как у вас говорят? Звучит разумно.

Он поднялся с колен и отряхнул мокрую землю с плаща. 

— Ужасный был вчера дождь. Пришлось прятаться в сарае достопочтенной госпожи Сюгюро, — заметил он небрежно. 

— Кто такая госпожа Сюгюро? — спросил Мацуда, внимательно наблюдая за чужаком. 

— Понятия не имею. Она жила на краю деревни. Но, видимо, очень давно. Я даже не уверен, что ее имя было Сюгюро, не смог толком разобрать закорючки, но точно знаю, что так звали чиновника, который пытался расследовать дело об убийстве господина Лоулайта. 

Он точно пытался отвлечь внимание Мацуды своим потоком слов. И ему бы удалось, если бы местом их встречи не стало именно это место. Но дух княжны словно нашептывал Мацуде на ухо: будь внимательней, и Мацуда изо всех сил старался не подвести ее еще раз. 

— А ты перестал таскать с собой деревяшку? Что случилось — отдал поиграть детям? — поинтересовался чужак, перескакивая на другую тему. 

Мацуда стиснул челюсти, но затем заставил себя расслабиться. Пусть болтает. Выбить противника из равновесия можно по-разному, и словами в том числе. Но пусть этот человек не думает, что у него это так просто получится. 

— Нет, — ответил Мацуда. 

— Ясно. 

Снова наступило молчание. Мацуда ждал. Рано или поздно, но чужаку придется ответить на заданный ранее вопрос, пусть даже пока он и делал вид, что никакого вопроса не звучало. 

— Значит, ты решил, что нужно вернуться в родные места. Ну, тебе повезло — сегун еще досюда свои руки не дотянул. Долго тебе тут не отсидеться, но есть шанс на спокойное лето. А потом что будешь делать? 

В его паузе чувствовался призыв поддержать беседу. Мацуда покачал головой, демонстрируя, что не собирается отвечать. Чужак кивнул, показывая, что понимает это, но продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало: 

— Хотел бы я тоже иметь такое местечко! Тогда можно было бы не переживать, что меня схватят и… Не напомнишь, что в вашей стране делают с чужеземцами, бродящими без разрешения? — он бросил искоса насмешливый взгляд.

Мацуда продолжил молчать. 

— Знаешь, если бы это гарантировало нормальный разговор, я предпочел бы, что бы ты оказался дураком или шлюхой, пусть даже не люблю ни тех, ни других, — добавил чужак через несколько мгновений.

— А я предпочел бы узнать, что ты делаешь на этой земле, — ответил Мацуда. 

Чужак хмыкнул. 

— Ладно, раз твоей деревяшки поблизости нет, то, думаю, можно и ответить. Я пришел к княжне, — он замолчал. Мацуда ждал. — Вот и все. Или это так странно для тебя?

Он не врал, Мацуда чувствовал это. Не врал, но и правды всей не говорил. Не верилось, что за всеми его словами скрывалось лишь желание почтить память княжны Ягами. Будь это кто-то из самураев — Мацуда бы поверил, но этому человеку не получалось, да и желания такого не возникало. 

Поэтому Мацуда продолжил молчать, все так же наблюдая. 

Чужак еще раз оглянулся на крест, затем повернулся к нему. 

— Что ты от меня хочешь услышать? — сказал он. Тон у него поменялся, стал жестким, будто это он имел больше прав находиться здесь, а Мацуда вторгся и помешал его уединению. 

— Ответа, — не засомневался Мацуда. Дух княжны, казалось, придавал ему уверенности. — Ты прошел долгий путь, подвергая себя опасности. То, насколько это было нелегко, видно по твоему лицу и одежде. Я хочу лишь знать — почему ты это сделал? 

Он сказал все, что было в его голове и на сердце, предпочтя говорить без утайки. 

Чужак опустил голову, словно разглядывая что-то под ногами. Затем еще раз обернулся на могилу. Посмотрел на Мацуду исподлобья. 

— Нелегко будет тебе это объяснить. Клянусь Богом, я бы предпочел, что бы тебя здесь не было. 

«Я могу сказать то же самое», — хотел ответить Мацуда, но промолчал. 

— Что ж. У меня было время подумать, и я понял, что есть кое-что странное в той истории, которая произошла больше года назад. Я знал, что всю правду унес в могилу господин Лоулайт, но получить от него ответы уже невозможно. Это мучило меня… Потом пришел ты и рассказал о… смерти младшего Ягами. Я ведь вначале не поверил, — он усмехнулся. — Решил, что ты из тех дураков, которые верят во всякую чушь. Но после твоего ухода понял: возможно, именно этого мне недоставало, чтобы история сложилась воедино. И я начал ее складывать. Хах, — он издал странный смешок, лицо у него как будто бы побледнело еще больше. — Может, и неплохо, что мы с тобой снова встретились. Помощь бы мне не помешала, — он сделал паузу, снова обернулся на могилу и только потом продолжил, — теперь я хочу узнать, что за силу обрел младший Ягами, что дало ему эту силу и где ее источник теперь. Вот моя цель… Ближайшая. 

— Младший князь заключил договор с демонами, — напомнил Мацуда. Говорить об этом ему было неприятно — в руке сразу отдалось дрожью то движение, которым он когда-то снес единственному сыну своего хозяина голову. 

Чужак кивнул:

— Именно! Именно об этом я и говорю. Мне надо знать все об этом. И я решил, что это место может дать мне недостающую информацию. 

— Какую информацию? — растерялся Мацуда. 

— Я подумал… Что княжна могла быть тоже в их власти. Допустим, у нее был какой-то талисман… Или что-то, что было связано с этой силой. Понимаешь? 

Мацуда не понимал где-то несколько мгновений, пока не поймал снова взгляд чужака, оглянувшегося на крест.

От мысли, что он правильно угадал намерение, скрытое в этом быстром взгляде, у Мацуды даже дыхание перехватило — а, быть может, это был гнев.

— Ты не тронешь могилы, — сказал он, стараясь говорить так, будто перед глазами не расплывались красные пятна от ярости. Если бы чужак стоял ближе — Мацуда, наверное, кинулся бы на него, наплевав на осторожность.

— Не трону, — ответил чужак. Теперь его голос звучал печально. — Думал, что смогу, но, наверное, нет. И ты тут ни при чем, не думай, — добавил он быстро и насмешливо. — Просто… Я не готов к этому, — в голосе у него промелькнуло что-то странное, Мацуда не знал, как это назвать, но точно знал, что сказанному можно верить. Впрочем, откуда взялась эта уверенность, он тоже сказать не мог. — Был бы готов, ты бы меня не остановил — хоть с голыми руками, хоть со своей деревяшкой, — с вызовом добавил он, но гнев Мацуды уже начал остывать. Раз княжне ничего не грозило, то и говорить тут больше было не о чем. 

— Ясно, — только и ответил Мацуда. — Значит, ты зря проделал этот путь. Мне жаль тебя, но ты принял верное решение. И я благодарен тебе за него, — он с легкой душой поклонился чужаку. Теперь, когда чужак наконец-то заговорил честно, к тому же отказался от своего злого умысла, он почему-то больше не вызывал у Мацуды недоверия. — Я не знаю, куда ты дальше будешь держать свой путь, но, надеюсь, что на нем тебе помогут боги. 

— Я все же ставлю на то, что демоны будут помощниками получше, — пробормотал чужак. — А в твою благодарность не входит, кроме поклона, что-нибудь посущественнее? Я не отказался бы от завтрака.

II.

Разговор неспешно  
Двое ведут: я с тенью.  
Мысли по кругу.

Очаг разгорелся неохотно, сказывалась влажность, пропитавшая после дождя все кругом. Когда пламя наконец-то вспыхнуло, Мацуда поставил на жаровню глиняный чайник и сел рядом с торопливо доедающим рис чужаком. Видать, тому и правда пришлось голодно — ел он безобразно, всей пятерней выгребая рисинки со стенок миски. Свою нехитрую посуду Мацуда приобрел в деревне, и расчета на гостей у него не было, потому его завтрак пока откладывался. Впрочем, от ожидания, что еще принесет ему этот внезапный визит, голод куда-то пропал.

— Скоро будет чай, — нейтрально сообщил Мацуда. Чужак кивнул, не отрываясь от еды.

— Фух, — он доел и отставил посуду в сторону. — Спасибо. Надо сказать, последние несколько дней я питался только от случая к случаю, а случай был не слишком-то ко мне благосклонен, — чужак ухмыльнулся. — Да и здесь, в этой части вашей страны, все как-то менее беспечны, чем там, где я провел последние несколько месяцев. 

Мацуда кивнул. Затем протянул руку и провел над водой — чайник еще не закипал, но ни задавать вопросов, ни поддерживать подобие беседы ему не хотелось. 

Хотя, как не хотелось… Хотелось, конечно. Лицо у чужака явно осунулось за то время, что они не виделись, — видать, несладко ему пришлось. Как он вообще дошел до поместья: иностранец с такой примечательной внешностью? Да еще и громкий, как звук буддийского колокола. Мацуда покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд. 

— Жалеешь меня, ронин? — насмешливо поинтересовался чужак. — Это ты зря. 

— Принимать жалость — не бесчестие, — ответил Мацуда. 

— Если подумать, не так уж и много изменилось за это время? Ты столь целеустремленно ушел после нашей беседы, что я уже думал, будто вот-вот грянет буря, и ее отзвуки долетят и до меня. Но, видимо, неправильно тебя понял. 

— О чем ты? — Мацуда снял с огня почти закипевшую воду и заварил чай. От кружек тут же начал подниматься пар. 

Чужак вздохнул. Затем заглянул в пустую миску, словно проверяя, не осталось ли там чего. 

— Не слушай меня, ронин. Мало ли что я там думал. 

— Так что ты думал?

— Мне казалось, что ты сейчас пойдешь сносить голову сегуну и его прихвостням. Ну, всем, кто загубил младшую Ягами и прочих. 

— Мне некому мстить, — признался Мацуда. 

Чужак почесал неряшливую бородку, непроизвольно взлохмачивая ее. 

— Да? Странно. А я-то решил, что ты приготовился к битве, а ты спешил, оказывается, занять пустой дом. Местечко, правда, не очень, но тебе, я так понимаю, выбирать особо не приходится. 

Мацуда промолчал. Ответить ему было нечего. Чужака это не смутило, и он продолжил, после того, как взял чашку в руки и подул на чай:

— Хотя, с другой стороны, с мести Ако[13] уже немало лет прошло. Да и кто поручится, что это все не сказка.

— Месть Ако — не сказка, — отрезал Мацуда. От этого разговора он почувствовал себя неудобно. Самое странное было то, что он чувствовал какую-то странную правду в словах чужака. И слова эти отзывались внутри него каким-то неприятным, тянущим чувством. Хотелось начать оправдываться, говорить то, что он так часто произносил про себя: месть ничего не решит, да и мстить ему некому — не за демонами же, в самом деле, гоняться. — Но лет прошло немало. Больше сорока уже минуло. 

— Немалый срок, — согласился чужак. — Но им хорошо было. Они хотя бы могли добраться до своего врага. Хотел бы я быть на их месте. 

Мацуда покосился на него. Разговор был странный, как и все, включая их повторную встречу. И совсем не верилось, что после посещения могилы княжны этот человек вдруг решит отказаться от своего плана, каким бы он и ни был безумным. Не походил этот человек на того, кто руководствуется разумом.

Скорее верилось, что он сейчас подкрепит силы и попытается снова осквернить могилу. 

От этой мысли Мацуда пожалел, что глупые правила гостеприимства не позволили ему взять боккэн прежде, чем предлагать чужаку завтрак. 

Впрочем, и без боккэна можно было попробовать управиться. В голову пока не приходило, каким образом, но Мацуда верил, что что-нибудь придумает. 

— А ты совсем отказался от мести? — продолжил говорить чужак, словно не замечая, какие длинные паузы в их разговоре. 

— Кому мне мстить? Разве что самому себе, — озвучил своим мысли Мацуда. 

— А сегун? — поинтересовался тот. 

Мацуда покачал головой: 

— Разве сегун руководил моей рукой? 

— А, ты все про смерть младшего Ягами, — без интереса протянул чужак. — Слушай, ронин, но ведь разве с этого все беды начались? — он бесцеремонно уставился на Мацуду, отхлебывая горячий чай. — Вот лично у меня в голове все было так: пока сегун не приблизил к себе младшего Ягами — никаких проблем, а потом они неожиданно спелись и все пошло прахом. 

— Младший князь действительно был близок к двору сегуна в последнее время, но… — Мацуда вдруг понял, что не знает, что добавить. Чужак это понял, что-то такое мелькнуло в его глазах — быть может, даже жалость, понимание, что человек перед ним не так уж и многое может ответить на заданный вопрос.

А кто мог? Если бы Мацуда знал способ выяснить все — он бы им воспользовался еще год назад, а, может быть, даже раньше, когда только начались первые подозрения, что в неожиданном возвышении семьи и особенно младшего князя есть что-то странное. 

А странного было много. Ягами — род древний, спору нет, но известный скорее своей преданностью императору и стране, а никак не роду Токугавы. Феодалы, но совсем не чиновники. На конфликт с властью никогда не шли, но двор императора посещали ежегодно, а старший Ягами поддерживал переписку с самим императором и немало жертвовал на поддержание двора. Тем странней было, когда молодой сегун вызвал к себе семью и назначил князя на эту смехотворную должность — министром по делам торговли с идзинами, а младшего князя приблизил к себе совсем необычайно, сделав тайным советником. Будь Мацуда тогда старше и умней, знай он, что знает сейчас, — что бы он сделал? А тогда радовался этому назначению, считал, что это поможет роду Ягами, к тому же, довольный, представлял себя на улицах Эдо. Он не знал, что проведет на этих улицах гораздо больше времени, чем мог предположить даже в самых страшных кошмарах. Да и кто знал? Кто?..

О, беспощадный рок!  
Под этим славным шлемом  
Теперь сверчок звенит[14], — как сказал бы на это поэт. 

Мацуда хотел хоть что-то ответить, но, как назло, ничего не приходило в голову, ни одной, даже самой пустой фразы, словно он вдруг разучился говорить. 

Громко застрекотал кузнечик, будто подводя черту под его размышлениями, и Мацуда почему-то внутри себя вздрогнул от этого звука. 

— Опять молчишь, ронин. И в твоем молчании — больше, чем в словах, — с каким-то заметным удовлетворением нарушил тишину чужак. Он вздохнул, снова отпил чай и добавил: — Я ведь младшего Ягами ненавидел много месяцев. Но вот чудно — смерть его мне не принесла никакого спокойствия. Умереть вот так… Интересно, нашел ли он успокоение?

— К чему ты все это? — выдавил из себя Мацуда. 

— Да все к тому же. Если ты говоришь, что демоны его околдовали, — а я с этим не буду даже спорить, заметь, — то надо бы этих демонов найти. 

— И где ты их искать собрался? — с невольным любопытством и иронией протянул Мацуда. Чужак довольно улыбнулся: 

— Ну я пока не вижу причин от своего плана отступать… Да стой, не вспыхивай так сразу, не трону я твою княжну. А вот про младшего князя уговора не было. 

Мацуда покачал головой. Помешанный он, этот чужак, что ли? И что он вообще искать собрался и как он себе все это представляет? Но, вопреки всему, странное любопытство было не так-то просто побороть. 

Мацуда медленно отпил чай. Тот горчил — что делать, хорошего чайного листа в начале весны не так-то и просто раздобыть, особенно если в карманах гуляет ветер. Не пустой кипяток пьет — уже хорошо. 

— И что ты собрался делать? Перетряхивать пепел младшего князя? — поинтересовался он. По-хорошему, стоило, может, и отвесить пару ударов по этой пустой голове… Да хотя бы бамбуковой палкой от ограды сада. Только сама мысль о том, что задумал этот человек, была настолько смехотворная, что всерьез ее воспринять никак не удавалось. 

— Пепел? — разочарованно повторил чужак. — Его сожгли, что ли?

— Как и всех, кто ушел из этого мира, и по кому есть скорбящие, — ответил Мацуда. Он испытал даже что-то вроде разочарования, когда понял, что особо плана у чужака не было. Цель-то понятная, только Мацуда сам с такими смутными целями прожил уже много дней. Толку от них никакого.

— Вот как. Точно, у вас же сжигают тела. Забыл я. А может, и не знал даже об этом. Ясно, — чужак притих. 

Мацуда почувствовал, как это молчание опустошает его. Словно холодный ветер пробежал по всем его внутренностям и унес все, во что он почти поверил.

На ум снова пришли строчки, на этот раз те, что произнес князь Ягами-старший перед смертью: 

Ничтожная жизнь!  
Сердцу моему наперекор  
Сложилась судьба.  
Но пред судьбою смиренно  
Склонилось сердце мое[15].

Эту смиренность вдруг почувствовал и Мацуда. Сейчас, когда стало понятно, что нет ни единой возможности хоть что-то поменять — а мысль об этом, оказывается, не покидала его разум все это время и особенно ожила после этой встречи, — он вдруг ощутил свое спокойствие и резкое, тянущее ожидание конца. 

Быть может, и было это все для того, чтобы он отпустил свою жизнь и принял судьбу? Мацуда не знал, но, глотая остывающий на весеннем ветру чай, вдруг понял, что ему осталось лишь завершить свой путь.

Он поглядел на цветущий сад. Да, жизнь может продолжаться лишь для тех, кто может идти дальше, а он застрял в тупике, как те сорок семь героев, самураев дома Ако. Только они могли свершить свою месть, а Мацуде некому мстить: против духов он бессилен, а люди не виноваты его несчастье. Можно было бы поверить в слова чужака о причастности сегуна, и в какой-то момент Мацуда уже почти верил, только вот теперь стало понятно, что кроме жажды мести, явно помутившей его разум, у идзина нет никаких доказательств. А без доказательств все бессмысленно. 

Но, впрочем, может, не зря он пришел к этому порогу. Человек он вроде бывалый, к тому же хоронил княжну. Мацуда покосился на чужака, все еще сидевшего с задумчивым видом. Да, не так он представлял себе того, кто проводит его в последний путь, но все лучше, чем в одиночестве. 

От мысли, что он, возможно, пьет чай в последний раз, напиток неожиданно показался Мацуде слаще, словно горечь из чашки ушла в его мысли.

— Я не хотел бы за свое гостеприимство делать тебя должником, но, надеюсь, что ты не откажешь мне в просьбе, — церемонно начал он. На глазах выступили слезы, но тут же высохли — не время. 

— Да погоди ты… Дай обдумать кое-что… — почти отмахнулся от него чужак. Мацуда вспыхнул, но осознание важности того шага, к которому ему нужно было сейчас готовиться, заставило его тут же успокоиться. 

— Моя просьба не займет много времени. Мои дела закончены, мне осталось лишь только одно. Я хотел бы успокоиться здесь, на этой земле. Если ты сможешь похоронить мое тело надлежащим образом, я… — договорить он не успел, потому что чужак подскочил на месте и во мгновение ока оказался прямо перед ним, почти вплотную приблизив свое вытянутое бледное лицо к его. 

Под взглядом этих светлых глаз все слова куда-то растерялись. 

— Тело, ну конечно! Любому духу нужен сосуд… Сегун — вот наша цель! И не та цель, что я думал, а все там, все в нем! — воскликнул чужак. — Простая ведь мысль! А мне, дураку, столько времени понадобилось, чтобы понять!

Мацуда отшатнулся, расплескав чай на хакаме. Ну что за человек такой… 

— Тело, понимаешь, ронин? Тело — вот ответ! Подумай сам… Ты ведь помнишь первые месяцы, когда Иэсигэ занял место отца? Он же дурак, полнейший дурак! И вдруг — внезапно, заметь! — он стал проявлять такую расторопность. Понятно же, что не все тут чисто! — чужак вдруг резко хлопнул себя по колену и расхохотался.

Мацуда отодвинул еще. Что бы ни пришло в голову к идзину — добра это не сулило.

— Не зря я так на него взъелся, чувствовал, что здесь что-то нечисто. Только никак не мог понять что, а ответ — вот он, на поверхности, — светлые глаза чужака лучились таким неприкрытым восторгом, что Мацуде даже казалось, будто все вокруг стало еще светлей. — Сегун вступил в сделку с демонами! 

— Даже если так, что толку? — Мацуда покачал головой. Воодушевление чужака сбило с него всю готовность к смерти, заставляло думать о жизни, о будущем, и это раздражало. — Ты ничего не сможешь доказать. Тебе никто не поверит. 

— Мне и не надо чужой веры, — отмахнулся чужак. — Мне своей хватает. 

— И что это меняет? Даже если сегун одержим — это… 

— Да ты не понимаешь, что ли? Да ведь, если так подумать, то вся твоя страна в опасности! Или, по-твоему, демонам есть дело до процветания Японии? 

Мацуда нахмурился — а ведь он прав. Нехорошо такое признавать, но… 

«Погоди-ка, Мацуда Тода, ты действительно веришь этому человеку?» — спросил он себя, заставляя возникшее чувство тревожной надежды утихнуть. Он отставил в сторону кружку с чаем и положил руки на колени. Нет никаких доказательств, что чужак нашел ответ на все эти странности, которым — что скрывать! — Мацуда тоже искал и не находил объяснения. Да, было очень соблазнительно поверить в правдивость этих слов, но что толку в пустой вере? 

Но почему, думая об этом, он все больше уверялся в правоте чужака? Неужели ему мало того, что он уже успел пережить? А может, он чувствует, что они неожиданно приблизились к разгадке? Да, это именно так: он действительно чувствовал, что чужак прав. Сегун был одержим — и как это раньше в голову не приходило? Видно, настолько он, Мацуда, погрузился в свои невзгоды, что кроме них ничего не видел. А если сегун одержим, то стоит ждать беды. Да что тут, разве она уже не пришла в страну?

Погруженный в свои мысли Мацуда ничего не видел вокруг.

— Опять молчишь, ронин. Надо признать, это очень раздражает, — чужак вдруг резко встал. Затем сделал несколько шагов в сторону и поглядел в сторону сада. — Или ты боишься? 

— Трусом меня еще не называли, — в тон ему ответил Мацуда. 

— Может, и мне не придется, — сказал чужак. Затем кашлянул и добавил уже не так уверенно: — Так ты поможешь мне? 

— Я? — Мацуда совсем растерялся. Не то чтобы он этого не хотел. Не то чтобы и сильно хотел. Слишком быстро все менялось для того, чтобы он вообще понимал, что ему делать. 

Чужак качнулся, потер свою бороденку и вздохнул:

— Ты, ты. Один я точно не справлюсь. А цель у нас одна. А потом я о твоем теле хоть сто раз позабочусь, не сомневайся. Что тебе пилить брюхо попусту? — чужак хмыкнул. 

— Но я… — Мацуда замялся. Он и сам не знал, что именно мешает ему сразу согласиться. Ведь чужак прав: цель у них одна. А умирать сейчас, когда возникла возможность исполнить свою месть, когда жизнь наполнилась снова смыслом, вовсе не хотелось. Но почему-то слова согласия никак не шли. К тому же сомнения еще не покинули его полностью: — Я думаю, что в твоих словах есть зерно истины. Может быть. Но что, если тобой ведет отчаяние? Или вдруг демоны заставили нас думать, что ты можешь оказаться прав? 

— Невеликая я птица, чтобы демоны на меня свои силы тратили, — чужак усмехнулся. — Да и ты, полагаю, им не очень интересен.

В этих словах не было ничего, что противоречило бы мыслям самого Мацуды. 

— Ты можешь оказаться прав, — повторил Мацуда уже утвердительно. От этих слов в душе робко шевельнулась надежда, что он не настолько бесполезен, как ему казалось все это время. Чувство было приятным. Мацуда почувствовал себя так, будто выбрался на свет из плотной темноты. Мысль о том, что он может хотя бы попытаться разобраться во всем, что у него есть хотя бы тонкая нить, которая способна привезти его к ответу, вдруг сделала его таким счастливым, каким он не был уже много дней. 

Он боялся шевельнуться и упустить это ощущение.

Чужак улыбнулся:

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь. Давай так, раз обоим терять нечего, попробуем разобраться во всем. Умереть успеется. Ну, что думаешь? — он протянул Мацуде руку и застыл, явно чего-то ожидая.

Мацуда поглядел на ладонь. Затем перевел взгляд на чужака. Что значит этот жест, он не понимал. Встать ему, что ли, нужно? Тогда почему идзин предлагает ему помощь? 

Чужак продолжал стоять с протянутой рукой, не меняя позы. 

— Ее надо пожать, ронин, — наконец сказал он. — Давай, и не будем тратить время. До Эдо путь неблизкий. 

**Глава 2. Узлы и узы**

III.

Бурная река.  
В потоке воды стою.  
Тревожно сердцу.

Путь до Эдо был неблизкий — да, тут чужак не обманул. С того момента, как Мацуда последний раз стоял у могилы княжны, прося благословения в дорогу и клятвенно обещая ей найти причину всех бедствий, и до момента, когда они почти добрались до стен Эдо, минуло полных три дня.

Они шли лесами, избегая троп и особенно стараясь не показываться на станциях вблизи с охранными постами. На третий день, утром, когда Эдо был уже совсем близок и стало ясно, что дальше уже не выйдет скрываться от основных дорог, они с чужаком встали раньше рассвета. 

Разговор начал чужак, задумчиво закуривая трубку: 

— Чувствуешь, да, что в плане есть слабое место? — спросил он. 

Мацуда кивнул. 

— Раздобыть бы нам хоть что-то, чтобы мне смешаться с толпой. До Эдо осталось всего мили две-три, а так нам туда соваться не стоит. 

Чужак выпустил струйку серого дыма, которая тут же развеялась, оставив только запах табака. 

«Жаль, что нельзя ему раствориться подобно дыму», — подумал Мацуда. Мысль о том, что первая же неприятность на их пути уже подобна непреодолимой скале, была очень болезненной. 

— Что делать будем, ронин? 

— Надо спрятать твое лицо хоть за шляпой, — с неохотой отозвался Мацуда. До поместья, как он уже успел выяснить, чужак шел по ночам, потому не слишком заботился о том, как ему скрыть свое происхождение, но теперь им волей-неволей надо было что-то придумать. 

И как они не подумали об этом еще в поместье! 

— Примерь мою, — он снял с головы и протянул ему свою потрепанную соломенную шляпу. Чужак аккуратно взял ее, надел на голову. Широкие поля скрывали его лицо — и все же недостаточно. Чужак был слишком высок, и любой мог видеть его лицо, пусть даже и не целиком.

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал Мацуда. Чужак все понял без слов и снял головной убор, однако отдал не сразу, покрутил в руках и вдруг произнес: 

— Я видел как-то на улице Эдо шествие людей с корзинами на голове. 

— С корзинами? — не понял Мацуда.

— Они шли и играли музыку. Не знаю, как объяснить, — чужак нетерпеливо махнул рукой, словно обрывая сам себя. 

— А, это были комосо[16], — догадался Мацуда. Чужак посмотрел на него, явно не понимая, о чем идет речь. — Это монахи пустоты… Они носят тэнгай[17], точно. Да, нам бы пригодилось сейчас что-нибудь в таком духе, — согласился Мацуда. Идея была хорошая — только где им достать сейчас тэнгай? А ведь одним тэнгаем не обойтись… 

— Купить такое можно? — спросил чужак. — Выторговать? У меня, правда, не густо, но… 

— У монахов пустоты? Не думаю, — с сожалением покачал головой Мацуда.

— Обворовать? — деловито предложил чужак. 

Они переглянулись, словно два заговорщика. Мацуде не понравилось, что чужак выглядел так, будто все уже решено. Он понадеялся, что это ему показалось, но тот заговорил, и его ощущение подтвердилось:

— Вариантов у нас нет, — он шумно вытряхнул трубку, постукивая по корню дерева. — Осталось найти подходящих монахов. Но с этим ни в одной стране проблем я пока не видел.

— Не слишком ли — воровать у монахов? — ответил Мацуда. — Не привлечет ли это лишнего внимания? 

Чужак помолчал, крутя в пальцах трубку. Затем хмыкнул: 

— Сделаем все тихо, не волнуйся. Они даже не заметят. Найти бы их только. 

Из его уст это звучало так просто, словно он предлагал позавтракать, прежде чем продолжать путь. И эта обманчивая простота в первый момент даже заставила Мацуду поверить, что его предложение не несет в себе ничего опасного или предосудительного. Но это было не так. 

Мацуда набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил, повысив голос, чтобы придать себе уверенности: 

— Так дело не пойдет! 

Повисло молчание. В ушах Мацуды все еще звучала им же произнесенная фраза, и теперь очень хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то заглушило этот звук. Но повисшая тишина была полной, даже гул ветра и шум от далекой дороги куда-то исчезли. 

— Вот как, — наконец насмешливо сказал чужак. — И что ты предлагаешь тогда? 

Мацуде предложить было нечего. Однако он упрямо поднял подбородок и как-то машинально положил руку на пояс, нащупывая рукоять боккэна. Пожалуй, было бы и неплохо проучить этого наглеца. Может, хоть синяки и шишки заставили бы его наконец мыслить разумно? 

— Что, уже готов меня на бой вызвать? Погоди тогда, найду ветку покрепче, — еще насмешливее прозвучал голос чужака. Пусть Мацуда и понимал, что он просто его дразнит, но ничего не мог поделать с тем, что злость забурлила во всем его теле. Он покрепче перехватил деревянную рукоять, но не сдвинулся с места. 

— Вот что, ронин, кончай с этим. Позволь мне объяснить тебе кое-что, что по какой-то причине в твоей голове так и не отложилось: дело нас ждет сложное, помощи ждать неоткуда. Все, кого ты видишь кругом, — наши враги. Да, именно так. А если ты себе это в свою голову не вобьешь, то станешь врагом мне — и, поверь, от этого никому из нас не будет хорошо. 

— И что же ты сделаешь мне, идзин? — не выдержал Мацуда. Тон, которым говорил с ним чужак, был слишком дерзким, чтобы просто спускать это с рук. Вот уж действительно: надавать бы ему по шее, да дело с концом. 

Чужак улыбнулся — нехорошо, иронично, словно не воспринимал Мацуду всерьез. Поднес к губам пустую трубку и постучал мундштуком по передним зубам — от этого стука Мацуду передернуло. 

— Что я сделаю тебе? — повторил он. Улыбка у него стала еще шире, но глаза совсем не улыбались, и лицо казалось жестким, неуступчивым; Мацуде он вдруг стал напоминать какого-то дикого зверя, но никак не человека. — А ты пораскинь-ка сам мозгами, ронин. Или сам уже притерся, считаешь, что другие тоже не обратят внимания? Я ведь, как ты правильно заметил, идзин. И знаешь, что? Может где-нибудь бы это и не имело значение, да только не в этой стране. 

— О чем это ты? — сердце у Мацуды пропустило удар. Спросил он просто так, лишь бы что сказать, потому что намек чужака был более, чем ясен. Но от это ясности легче не становилось ни на грош. 

— Думаешь, если меня поймают воины сегуна, пока буду таскаться кругами и искать этих монахов в одиночку, то я промолчу? Даже если и захочу промолчать — никто не поверит, что идзин прошел через всю Японию в одиночку. И тогда мне придется указать на тебя, Мацуда Тода. А твое имя я, не сомневайся, запомнил хорошо. Ты ведь, как-никак, сильно меня порадовал смертью младшего Ягами. 

— И говори, что мне с того? Моя жизнь и так окончена, — упрямо мотнул головой Мацуда. Чужак тоже в ответ покачал головой:

— Мало обрадуется княжна, узнав, что ты ей наобещал с три короба, а сам… — он разочарованно присвистнул. 

Мацуда почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица. В груди словно перестало хватать воздуха. Он с ненавистью поглядел на чужака, который одной фразой перечеркнул всю его возможную свободу выбора. Хотелось ударить его, а потом себя — за то что, дурак, поверил этому торгашу, решил, что он будет честен. Он, может, и честен, да не такого Мацуда ждал, совсем не такого. 

— Ну я рад, что мы с этим разобрались. Так что? Выберешь позор и бесчестие и в жизни, и после смерти или все же будем действовать по моему плану? — чужак выставил трубку, направив ее прямо на грудь Мацуды. — Ты не бойся, не так много от тебя мне будет нужно. Скажи, где найти этих монахов, а дальше я сам. Тебе и останется только подождать, пока я закончу. 

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы выдавил Мацуда. — Твоя взяла. Найдем комусо — и я надеюсь, они тебя хорошенько отделают. Комусо власть не признают, тут тебе ничего не грозит, зато бьют на славу. 

— Ну вот и славно, — чужак отвел трубку в сторону и аккуратно убрал ее за пояс. — Что же, Мацуда Тода, — имя прозвучало очередной насмешкой, — рад, что мы друг друга поняли. Как говорил господин Лоулайт, сотрудничество — путь к процветанию обеих сторон. А раз уж ты действительно забыл мое имя, то представляюсь с опозданием еще разок: Мэтт Майл Дживас, можно просто Мэтт, — он отвесил насмешливый поклон. — Надеюсь, теперь ты уж точно его запомнишь.

Вот в этом Мацуда уже совершенно не сомневался.

IV.

Скрипнула ветка —  
Кто в тишине таится?  
Стою, не дыша.

К счастью или к несчастью, но где искать комусо, Мацуда знал.

У главных ворот Эдо, где раскинулся рынок, он часто встречал их, когда шлялся по городу, пытаясь найти себе место после гибели семьи Ягами. Уже потом, когда его приютила Ёсивара, он, случалось, ходил мимо и однажды из чистого любопытства дошел с монахами до стоянки комусо, хотя направляться был должен с поручениями от очередной хозяйки совсем в другом направлении. Да, досталось ему тогда за нерасторопность!

Небольшое укрепление — ни храм, ни святилище, просто лачуга на болоте, отгороженная бамбуковой оградой. Сколько там монахов, Мацуда не предположил бы: могло и никого не оказаться. А могла быть и целая толпа. Но, впрочем, не поворачивать же теперь назад? 

Тем более, что они и так потеряли почти весь день. Пусть они пока не собирались проходить через ворота в Эдо, но даже мелькать рядом с ними при солнечном свете было глупостью, и это понимали оба. Ничего удивительного, что пришлось дожидаться, когда солнце миновало зенит и начало склоняться к горизонту — и только тогда наконец-то пробираться дальше. К главному тракту они вышли, когда Собака начала уступать место Свинье[18]. 

Шли молча, но этому Мацуда был только рад — говорить со спутником не хотелось совершенно. Тот, впрочем, тоже, казалось, желанием вести беседу не горел, шагал себе и только поглядывал по сторонам, словно запоминая дорогу. Мацуде и не хотелось на него смотреть, и упускать из вида он тоже его не мог. И так расслабился за эти дни, и к чему это привело? Ну уж нет, ухо надо держать с ним востро. 

И почему он вообще идет по этим дорогам рядом с этим человеком? Околдовал он его, что ли? 

Нет, конечно, нет, просто надежда оказалась сильней, чем долг. Да и они так переплелись между собой, что и не разберешь, что из них что! Мацуда незаметно вздохнул. Надежда в нем не угасла по дороге к Эдо, наоборот, казалось, укреплялась с каждым шагом. Пусть только дойти до города, войти за ворота, понять, в чем план этого человека, — а там Мацуда сможет уже действовать, как сам сочтет нужным! А это уже значило, что не за горами может быть и тот момент, когда Мацуда сможет восстановить свою честь и честь дома Ягами. Мысль о битве с демонами его немного пугала, но хуже были те дни, в которые он не имел никакой надежды.

Думать о том, что они могут ошибаться, ему не хотелось. Что от этих мыслей? Только ослабить свой дух, и ничего больше. А демоны этого и ждут. 

Впрочем, пока их ждали не демоны, а комусо. Точней, Мацуда, конечно, надеялся, что не ждали. 

Он снова покосился на — ему пришлось напомнить себе имя — Мэтта. В этот раз его взгляд пересекся со взглядом спутника.

— Ну что ты все на меня смотришь? — миролюбиво поинтересовался тот. — Пытаешься запомнить, пока я на голову не надел… как ты там это назвал?

— Тэнгай, — ответил Мацуда. 

— Я в нем идти ведь смогу? Дорогу увижу?

— Поздновато ты спохватился. Или трусишь? — с затаенным злорадством сказал Мацуда. Пусть в мелочах — а так приятно хоть немного сбить с чужака спесь! Он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. 

— Да ну тебя, — Мэтт отвел взгляд и замолк. Затем издал какой-то странный звук и отскочил в сторону. Под ногами у него хлюпнуло, и Мацуда почувствовал, как поднявшиеся капли оседают на его хакаме. — Тут болото, что ли? 

— Болото, — согласился Мацуда, поглядев под ноги. Дзори уже были полны грязи, а он и не заметил, так увлекся своими мыслями! — Идти уже недалеко. В той стороне остались ворота, — он махнул рукой в указанном направлении. — А наш путь — вдоль воды. Выйдем со стороны северной стены. 

— Что же ты не предупредил, что мы с тобой по уши в трясину залезем? — недовольно проворчал Мэтт. В голосе у него мелькнуло что-то похожее на раздражение, которое Мацуде даже понравилось. Значит, понимает: то, что он так иронично назвал «сотрудничеством», не слишком уж надежная опора для доверия. 

— Забыл, — ответил Мацуда.

— Говоришь, вдоль воды, — повторил чужак («Мэтт», — настойчиво поправил себя Мацуда), явно не желая и дальше выяснять отношения. 

В лесу быстро темнело, но болотистые лужи блестели при свете звезд и почти полной луны — огромной, словно сошедшей со своего привычного места и приблизившейся к ним. Быть может, она решила разглядеть получше, что происходит на земле. Быть может, ей было интересно, что случится дальше. 

Мацуде эта мысль понравилась, но развивать ее времени не было — Мэтту дорога давалась нелегко, он то и дело соскальзывал с тонкой тропинки, почти и незаметной непривычному глазу. Оказавшись очередной раз в воде, он негромко ругался и бешено тряс ногой, стряхивая со своей обуви грязь. Мацуда вдруг обратил внимание во что чужак обут, и сердце у него екнуло — как знал, что одним тэнгаем они не обойдутся. Понадобиться и обувь, и одежда, и это если не говорить о сякухати[19]! 

— Ярэ-ярэ, — пробормотал он себе под нос. И это лишь то, что сразу бросалось в глаза. Без полного облачения комусо они далеко за воротами не продвинутся. В городе сегуна им без тщательной подготовки делать нечего, только внимание к себе привлекать. Власть монахов не любила — ронинов, впрочем, как мог убедиться на своем опыте Мацуда, тоже, но ему одному это грозило меньшей бедой. Допросят, может, осыпят насмешками — не привыкать. А вот если пройдет слух, что по городу бродит идзин — тут только и остается, что ждать беды.

— Ну ты идешь? — перебил его размышления Мэтт. — До утра хотелось бы управиться. 

Мацуда качнул головой: 

— Чуть-чуть осталось, — и, не говоря больше ни слова, обошел чужака и пошел вперед. 

Бамбуковая ограда показалась скорее, чем он думал — видно, хорошо, что срезали путь через лес, шли бы от ворот, потратили бы больше времени. Мэтт тронул его за плечо: 

— Здесь, значит? — спросил он шепотом. Мацуда кивнул. Дом или святилище — не очень-то и разберешь, что это было за место! — выглядело темным, нежилым, но тонкая струйка дыма, видимо, от жаровни, говорила скорее о том, что кто-то здесь был. К тому же в глубине двора слышался какой-то стук, что-то неуловимое, но очень знакомое, только Мацуда никак не мог понять, что это за звук. 

— Какой план? — запоздало поинтересовался он. 

— Для тебя — ждать здесь. Я сам управлюсь, — отрывисто ответил чужак. Он присел на землю и начал разуваться. — Посторожишь мои… хм, как это интересно будет на вашем языке? — он задумчиво поднял лицо на Мацуду. Тот покачал головой:

— Сапоги, — он и сам не знал: рад или нет, что на его участь досталось только ожидание.

— Как скажешь, — ответил чужак — Мэтт, поправил себя Мацуда. «Мэтт Майл Дживас», — Мацуда проговорил про себя почти по слогам, пытаясь привыкнуть к имени. Да что толку. Чужак останется чужаком, даже если у него есть имя. 

Между тем Мэтт встал с места, поставив свою обувь у корней дерева. Снял дорожный плащ, сложил и оставил там же.

— Держись тут, в тени, — сказал он наконец. — Я скоро вернусь.

Мацуда внимательно смотрел, как Мэтт весьма ловко перепрыгнул через заборчик и исчез в темноте двора, и только после этого сел на землю у корней, готовясь ждать. 

Стук, доносящийся по ту сторону изгороди, становился то тише, то громче, затем вдруг стих совсем, так и не дав Мацуде понять, почему он ему так знаком. Мацуда запрокинул голову, глядя на появившиеся звезды. Сияют, и дела им нет до того, что он сидит тут и не понимает, что ему делать. Дали бы хоть подсказку, указали — верно ли он выбрал, но нет, ничего. 

Резко стемнело и похолодало. Мацуда поплотней закутался в кимоно — хорошо было бы иметь и теплой одежды, даром что весна. Звезды вдруг потускнели — поднявшийся ветер нагнал тучи. Со стороны изгороди вдруг донесся какой-то звук, заставивший Мацуду насторожиться. Будто кто-то проскочил вдоль изгороди, явно стараясь быть незаметным. Мацуда положил руку на рукоять боккэна и затаил дыхание. Тихо. Может, показалось?

Где-то рядом скрипнула ветка — словно большая птица перелетела, только звука крыльев слышно не было. 

Он привстал, вглядываясь в темноту. Кто-то здесь есть. Чужак решил поиздеваться? Но нет, зачем ему это. Бессмыслица полная. А если не он, значит, кто-то их засек — и сомнительно, что Мэтт знает об этом. Знал бы — подал бы знак. 

Мацуда нахмурился. О знаках они и не договорились. Ну что такое, как беспечные дети или безумцы рванули, не составив плана, не поговорив даже толком! 

Только сейчас он вдруг понял: то, что они делают не только глупо, но и действительно опасно. Это ощущение и осознание опасности прошли по его телу, заставив почувствовать холод в пальцах. 

Между тем его окружала тишина и темнота, в которых он уже совершенно точно чувствовал чужое присутствие. 

Понять сейчас — сейчас, когда уже так поздно изменить их план! Ах, какой же он дурак, как он позволил себе так легко смириться с молчанием чужака! Демоны ли этому виной или ветер в голове — но что теперь ему остается, кроме как сидеть, затаившись, и ждать? 

Мацуда стиснул рукой рукоять. 

«Не так важна цель, как путь», — почему-то всплыло в голове старое напутствие — сколько раз он слышал это за те годы, что учился быть воином. И после всех этих лет он пошел к такой серьезной цели, забыв позаботиться о ясности выбранной дороги. 

«Ох дурак, дурак», — повторил он про себя. Затем прикрыл глаза, но только для того, чтобы сосредоточиться на остальных органах чувств. 

Постепенно, медленней, чем было нужно, но все же не настолько медленно, чтобы это стало проблемой, сознание его стало проясняться. Еще несколько мгновений — и он смог слышать не только сердцебиение своего сердца, но и осторожное дыхание в темноте. Кто-то был рядом, и это был не зверь, потому что зверь не смог бы сдерживать свое желание воздуха. Будь это обычный путник — зачем бы ему тогда было таиться? Будь это воин скрытого пути — вряд ли Мацуда бы что-то услышал. Где-то там, в темноте, но достаточно близко, чтобы ухо воспринимало, стоял самурай, и, скорее всего, он уже тоже знал достаточно, чтобы спланировать атаку на Мацуду. 

Мацуда вовремя подался в сторону, перекатился через себя — воздух рядом с его бедром резко и звучно рассекли одним ударом. Мацуда оттолкнулся от влажной земли, вставая и выхватывая боккэн. Он видел силуэт, — да нет, даже больше, чем силуэт, хвала всем богам и Буддам, звездного света хватало, чтобы разглядеть нападавшего хорошенько. 

Но Мацуда даже не успел удивиться от того, что на него напал монах комусо, когда второй удар заставил его отпрянуть назад. Двигался монах легко, четко, явно зная, что делает. Посох в его руках служил прекрасной заменой мечу, и Мацуда не испытывал сомнений, что будь он чуть менее расторопен — то свалился бы под ударом и, быть может, уже не встал бы. 

Он пытался сосредоточиться, связать воедино тело и дух, чтобы движение меча стало продолжением его руки, но мысли в голове бились встревоженными птицами: что делать? Что с Мэттом? Кто этот монах? И почему ему кажутся такими знакомыми его движения? 

Монах уже обратил посох в его сторону. Тэнгей прикрывал его лицо, не оставляя никакой возможности разглядеть — да, отличная маскировка была бы Мэтту, не зря он о ней вспомнил. Мацуда стиснул рукоять посильней — нашел время рассуждать. 

Противник снова сделал выпад, Мацуда уклонился в сторону. 

Преимущество у него было — он видел все вокруг, а вот монах был ограничен в обзоре лишь узкой полоской в тэнгае. На большее, впрочем, если судить по тому, как монах двигался, Мацуда рассчитывать не мог — случай свел его с отличным воином, которому он сам и в подметки не годился. 

Он снова подался в сторону. Единственной тактикой, которая была ему доступна, оставалась лишь та, при которой ему нужно было просто ускользать из поля видимости монаха, изматывая его, заставляя крутиться на своем месте. Комусо — не ронин с боккэном, ударом посоха он собьет с ног, а потом что остановит его руку от того, чтобы достать малую сакухати[20] и перерезать горло обездвиженному противнику? 

В очередной раз отскакивая в сторону, Мацуда запнулся ногой о корни и приземлился на землю. Удар пришел совсем рядом с его головой, и комья влажной грязи полетели ему в лицо. Силы удара было бы достаточно, чтобы расколоть голову, как тыкву. 

Мацуда потратил полмгновения, обдумывая эту почти парализующую его мысль, и тут же откатился в сторону, помогая себе боккэном встать на ноги — и тут же снова отскочил, избегая удара. Он уже чувствовал, насколько тяжело ему стало дышать — но и дыхание его противника стало громче. 

— Сними с головы свою… корзину! — слово, которым определил шляпу монахов Мэтт, само вырвалось на волю. Мацуда и сам поразился тому, насколько задиристо прозвучал его голос — как у мальчишки, который первый раз переступил порог додзё и уверен, что он несокрушим. 

Монах замер, поворачиваясь на звук голоса. Мацуда ждал, выставив свой боккэн вперед. «Надоело убегать, — подумал он. Ноги у него подрагивали, но зато руки держали меч крепко, ничем не показывая, что он сильно вымотался за этот бестолковый бой. — Пусть бьет, посмотрим, кто кого». 

Луна вышла из-за мелкой тучки, ненадолго скрывшей ее свет, и Мацуда вдруг увидел, как монах опустил посох, который уже почти приготовился к очередному и, как понимали они оба, финальному удару. 

Вместо этого монах сжал свой посох в одной руке, отставляя его в сторону, а второй, свободной, приподнял тэнгай, показывая свое лицо. 

— Мацуда Тода. Чем это ты тут занимаешься, бездельник? 

Мацуда моргнул, не веря своим глазам. 

— Господин Аидзава?

Перед ним, все так же крепко сжимая в руке свой бамбуковый посох, стоял глава охрана князя Ягами, самурай, так и не получивший дозволения от своего господина на самоубийства, — Аидзава Сюити.

V.

Трижды пропела  
И замолчала сойка.  
А песня слышна.

— Я не столько удивлен, что вижу тебя здесь, сколько тому, кто с тобой.

Мацуда почтительно кивнул, принимая эти слова, хотя за прошедший час он уже не раз думал: это не самое удивительное, что может случиться на свете. 

Он совсем не сразу понял, что случилось. И только когда вошел вслед за господином Аидзавой в дом и увидел схваченного и связанного Мэтта, а потом — других, таких знакомых ему самураев (хотя не все из них были ему знакомы, но в тот момент он этого даже не заметил, кланяясь каждому, кто произносил его имя), осознал, что каким-то странным образом случай свел его с товарищами по оружию. Только тогда руки его опустили незримый меч, который он все мысленно сжимал в своих руках, готовый продолжить сражение. 

Но узнав, что идзин — спутник Мацуды Тоды, ронины, ставшие комусо, совсем не заторопились с развязыванием узлов. Только переглянулись, после чего господин Аидзава жестом пригласил его последовать за ним, а сам прошел вглубь дома. 

Сейчас, сидя у растопленной жаровни, Мацуда ждал, что последует дальше. В голове у него вертелось множество вопросов, но вот беда, было совершенно не похоже, что его готовы будут выслушать. Скорее уж походило на то, что от него начнут требовать ответов — еще бы, учитывая, сколько натерпелась семья Ягами от западных варваров. 

— Кто твой спутник, Мацуда? — спросил господин Аидзава. Рука его лежала на флейте так, словно на поручне меча, и Мацуде совсем не хотелось оказаться на пути движения этой руки снова. 

— Он из торговой компании, господин Аидзава, — честно ответил Мацуда. Затем вздохнул и добавил: — Из торговой компании Лоулайта. 

— Вот как, — только и сказал господин Аидзава.

Повисла очень плотная и неуютная тишина, которую Мацуда мог почти физически чувствовать всем телом. 

— Мы схватили его, когда он пытался украсть наше снаряжение. Ему бы удалось, но мы раньше завершили тренировку, — как бы не ожидая никакой реакции, продолжил Аидзава. — Я решил проверить местность и увидел тебя. Признаться, не узнал сразу. 

— Многое прошло с той поры, когда мы виделись в последний раз, — склонил голову Мацуда.

— Это уж точно, — согласился собеседник. — Ты ушел из Ёшивары по весне, как и говорил, за княжной. Я ждал известий. 

Мацуда кивнул: 

— Тогда я встретил этого человека, — ему хотелось побыстрей перейти к делу, но Аидзава, словно нарочно, вел беседу по одному только ему известному руслу: 

— Твоя дорога была трудной? Мы часто ходим до Киото и обратно с братьями. Страна погрязла в разбое. 

— Да, бандитов на дорогах прибавилось, — согласился Мацуда. Он чувствовал, как жар от огня заставил его лоб увлажниться — или это было волнение? Он пожалел, что не может утереть лицо рукавом, и поднял глаза, внезапно увидев на стене свиток к изящно выведенным твердой мужской рукой хокку: 

Всё прекрасно, как сон.  
Сон придёт и уйдёт.  
Наша жизнь — сон во сне…[21]

Господина Аидзаву не мог поменять даже наряд монаха — душа его все так же стремилась к изящному искусству. Мацуда повторил стихотворение про себя, благо возникшее молчание позволяло это сделать. 

Как безнадежно…

— Твое путешествие было удачным? 

— Нет, — Мацуда отвлекся и иероглифов и покачал головой. Затем повторил, возвращая себя к разговору: — Нет. Не совсем. Слух оказался ложью.

Мацуда вспомнил ту надежду, которая вела его в том путешествии. Горечь от того, что княжна умерла, снова поднялась в нем темной, злой волной. Как не похожа та надежда на эту, которая привела его к стенам Эдо! Как бы ему хотелось еще хоть раз ощутить то чувство… 

— И что произошло? — Аидзава не спускал взгляда с Мацуды. 

— Я встретил этого человека у подножья Фудзи. У него есть своя причина отправиться в это путешествие. 

— Ты веришь ему? 

Мацуда задумался. Ответить «нет»? Скажет это — и нет чужака. А пусть вор из него оказался и не очень, но есть ли у Мацуды другие спутники, кто может вселить в него надежду? 

Ответить «да»? Но это неправда. Мацуда полностью чужаку не верил, да от него это и не требовалось.

Да и перед глазами, как назло, вставали картины его прошлого путешествия — мирного, спокойного, наполненного уверенностью в скорой встрече. Даже страшный лес у подножья Фудзи не казался ему тогда препятствием. Даже немилость богов. 

Ему вспомнился и миг, когда все его надежды были разбиты, а вместо княжны его ожидала лишь кукла. И надпись на веере — любовное стихотворение, выведенное изящным почерком княжны. 

И бесконечное одиночество чужака — Мэтта, — когда он рассказал о том, как умирала княжна, и он пытался добиться справедливости, удалившись подальше от людей и отказавшись уплыть из их негостеприимной к таким, как он, страны. 

А заодно Мацуда вспомнил и кое-что еще. Взгляд его снова остановился на хокку, прикрепленном к стене хижины.

— Однажды он дал мне строчку для хокку, — сказал Мацуда. — И у меня получилось. 

Аидзава явно ожидал чего-то другого. Он удивленно приподнял бровь, но затем все же поэт в нем выиграл: 

— И что получилось? 

Мацуда бережно извлек из памяти единственное стихотворение, которое удалось ему: 

— Разлука горька.  
Но в жизни будет всегда  
Место надежде, — произнес он. Затем спешно еще раз пересчитал слоги, словно опасаясь, что ошибся и хокку выдалось не таким уж и идеальным. Судя по лицу Аидзавы, он занимался тем же. 

— Неплохо, — наконец одобрил он, покачивая головой. По его лицу скользнула легкая улыбка. — Жаль, князь не узнает, что у тебя наконец-то получилось. 

Мацуда поклонился в ответ на похвалу и тихо напомнил: 

— Этот человек мне помог. 

Улыбка исчезла. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его отпустил. 

Мацуда кивнул. 

— За строчку в твоем хокку? — с нескрываемой насмешкой спросил Аидзава. 

Мацуда покачал головой и до боли стиснул руки на коленях.

— Он противник сегуна. И он… Я думаю, он сможет что-то сделать. Наши цели — одинаковы. Отпустите его, господин Аидзава. Пусть мы погибнем там, в попытке что-то изменить, чем здесь, от ваших рук.

Аидзава молчал. Затем вздохнул. 

— Ну раз «в жизни всегда будет место надежде», то, возможно, и стоит. Значит, ты идешь в Эдо за головой сегуна. Маловато тебе оказалось одной важной головы? — в голосе снова проскользнула насмешка, на этот раз горькая. — Старый князь запретил нам уходить из жизни, но ты решил нарушить его приказ. 

Мацуда молчал. 

Аидзава снова вздохнул. Мацуда заметил бы, что они все стали слишком часто вздыхать после смерти князя Ягами, — но кому было бы нужно это его замечание?

— Эх. Мацуда, Мацуда. Будь это кто другой, я заподозрил бы злое, но в тебе зло не успевает поселиться — выдувается ветром из твоей глупой головы, — он снова вздохнул. — Одного боюсь: не обманул бы тебя этот варвар. Руби его, как только почувствуешь беду, — вот тебе мой совет. Следи и глаз не своди. 

Мацуда кивнул, не став уточнять, что рубить ему особо нечем. Рука его дернулась, словно хотела дотронуться до рукояти боккэна, но он усмирил ее, еще крепче сжав ладонь на колене. Он поклонился, уткнувшись лбом в деревянный пол, и проговорил из этой позы: 

— Я не подведу вас, господин Аидзава.

VI.

Запахи ловит нос —  
И пахнет травой весна.  
Пусть будет память.

После освобождения Мэтт молчал, и, как бы Мацуде ни казалось это странным, молчал он также и большую часть обратной дороги к воротам Эдо. Там они собирались заночевать, чтобы утром проникнуть в город в первом людском потоке.

Он было решил, что виной этому молчанию тэнгай, скрывший лицо чужака, а быть может, непривычная ему одежда — его потрепанный странный наряд они оставили в лесу, засунув в холщовый мешок и забросал сухой листвой и ветками для надежности. Мэтт проделал это безо всяких возражений, оставив себе только обувь — дзори по размеру им подобрать не удалось. Мацуде оставалось надеятся, что никто не будет разглядывать его ноги.

Заговорил он только, когда они вышли на дорогу к Эдо. 

— Не так неудобно, как я думал, — сказал он. 

Мацуде ужасно хотелось примерить тэнгай, но он сдержался, чтобы не попросить об этом. Странно бы это было, да и ни к чему. 

— Но вот что еще, ронин, — продолжил Мэтт, — встреча с твоими товарищами подарила мне время, и я смог подумать над некоторыми вопросами, которые, вполне возможно, не учел. 

— Да? — вежливо переспросил Мацуда. Ему почему-то казалось, что спутник будет отмалчиваться о том, что произошло, до последнего, и то, что тот не стал так поступать, приятно его удивило. Тот, кто может сделать вывод из своего поражения, — уже на голову выше того, кто идет путем гордости. 

— Для начала — насколько мы не будем привлекать внимания, если появимся в городе в таком виде? 

Мацуда ответил даже не задумываясь: 

— Не должны привлечь никакого. Монах и ронин — кому до нас будет дело? 

— Вот именно: монах и ронин. Надо придумать, почему ты со мной… ну или я с тобой. Охраняешь ты меня или что? 

Мацуда позволил себе улыбнуться: даже если спутник и говорил всерьез, звучало это все равно смешно. 

— Ничего не будет странного в том, что мы шляемся с тобой по Эдо. Город заполнен ронинами, ищущим работу, а комусо могут быть везде, для них запретных мест нет. Тем более, как ты уже заметил, среди них тоже ронины бывают. 

— Заметил, — мрачно отозвался Мэтт. Но если Мацуда ожидал, что на этом он прекратит разговор, тот удивил его еще раз, продолжив: — Значит, твои бывшие товарищи ушли в монахи, вот как. Ты знал об этом? 

— Нет, — Мацуда покачал головой. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что ему никто об этом не сообщил — он и сам отдалился от них, уйдя в Ёшивару. После всего случившегося и бесплодных попыток добиться разрешения на месть от господина Аидзавы, он сам оборвал все связи и много месяцев знал лишь одну компанию — собственную. Но об этом он не стал говорить. — Но здесь нет ничего удивительного — самураи часто становятся монахами в нашей стране. 

— Ясно, — ответил Мэтт. — Слушай, ронин, я одного понять не могу — неужели все самураи Ягами остались в живых? — вдруг спросил он. 

Мацуда хотел притворится, что вопроса не услышал, но быстро понял, что это выглядело бы по-настоящему глупо. Он покосился на Мэтта, чьи глаза скрывал тэнгай. Говорить не в лицо было проще, конечно, но надо ли? Мацуда колебался. 

А с другой стороны — деваться некуда, они с ним все равно повязаны общим делом, — может, и стоит сказать уже, чтобы не думал, будто имеет дело с трусами.

— Не все. Кто-то погиб, когда поместье было сожжено. Кто-то — при нападении на главный дом. Та война, в которую нас втянуло правительство, не была бескровной. 

Перед глазами мелькнуло лицо Укиты — он погиб одним из первых, вспыльчивый коротышка, владевший мечом, но так и не обуздавший свой язык. Они с Мацудой в один день дали присягу князю Ягами, но как по-разному сложилась их служба! 

— Да я не о том. Я о… Да все ты понимаешь! — он повысил голос, но тут же осекся.

Мацуда кивнул, показывая, что он понимает. 

— Князь запретил нам следовать за ним — хотел, чтобы мы стали подмогой его сыну. Он верил в невиновность князя Ягами Лайта, — ответил он. 

— Вот как. А потом что? 

— А потом младшего князя поглотили демоны, а самураи демонам не служат, — ответил Мацуда со вздохом, — но клятву, данную старшему князю, нам уже было не отменить. А после всего мне еще и господин Аидзава запретил умирать, — добавил он. 

Мэтт присвистнул, но никаких комментариев не последовало. Они шли какое-то время молча, но как только дорога под ногами стала утоптанней, Мэтт как-то поспешно сказал:

— Можем сказать, что мы старые товарищи. На входе, я имею ввиду.

— Я скажу, а ты — ни слова, — предупредил Мацуда. То, что разговор ушел от прошлой темы, принесло странное облегчение. — Монахи пустоты дают обет молчания. 

— Удобно ты устроился! А мне теперь что — все время, что ли, молчать? — отозвался Мэтт. 

— Только когда кто-то рядом, — ответил Мацуда. — А как войдем в город — молчи, пока не заговорю. Не будем привлекать лишнего внимания.

Они снова замолчали, проходя мимо пустых рыночных рядов, раскинувшихся у стен города. 

Внезапно Мэтт остановился, приподнял тэнгай и глубоко вдохнул. 

— Странно пахнет, чувствуешь? — хмуро проговорил он. Мацуда принюхался. Пахло и правда странно — сладковато, навязчиво, как пахли обычно поминальные благовония — или масла.

— Рынок, — ответил он. Тэнгай покачался — Мэтт как будто был несогласен. 

— С чего бы на рынке быть такому запаху, — сказал он. Затем резко добавил: — Тут река есть поблизости?

Мацуда кивнул: 

— До ближайшей недалеко. 

— Веди, — Мэтт приподнял тэнгай и тут же опустил его. — Ладно, пока побуду в этой штуке. 

— Куда вести? — не понял Мацуда. — Куда мы?

— Мы идем к реке, ронин, — пояснил Мэтт.

— Но… Зачем нам туда? До ворот осталось чуть-чуть.

— Потому что мы идем не к воротам, а к реке. И если ты спросишь, а как же наш план, то к дьяволу наш план. У меня только что появился еще один — намного лучше. 

Мацуде ужасно захотелось уточнить — такой же этот новый план глупый, как тот, который закончился встречей с комусо, или еще глупей, но он промолчал. 

Мэтт, впрочем, кажется прекрасно понял, что скрывало это молчание. 

— Просто поверь мне, Мацуда, — нетерпеливо проговорил он. — И если там не скрывается еще одна толпа монахов, то ничем нам это не грозит. 

Мацуда пожал плечами, но пошел в сторону реки. 

Пусть идти было и недалеко, но звезды будто бы уже начали исчезать с неба, когда они вышли к заросшему камышом притоку реки Тамы. Запах, похожий на аромат благовоний, стал сильнее. Тут Мэтт снял с головы тэнгай и передал его Мацуде, а затем резко подался к воде. Мацуда видел, как он нагнулся к реке, смочил пальцы и поднес их к лицу. 

— Кто-то уничтожает запасы эфирных масел. Знаешь этот запах? 

Мацуда положил на землю тэнгай и подошел ближе к воде. Гладь притока казалась маслянистой, что подтверждало слова Мэтта, хотя менее странным от этого происходящее не казалось. 

Запах был знакомым. Но, как назло, Мацуда не мог понять откуда. 

— Я точно чувствовал его раньше, — наконец ответил он. 

— Это ладан, ронин. И кто-то за этими стенами уничтожает его запасы. А судя по тому, что вся река им пропахла — ладана в городе хватило бы для всех церквей Англии, а их там не мало, — ответил Мэтт. 

Звучало непонятно. Если бы Мацуда не видел все своими глазами и не ощущал своим носом — он не поверил бы. 

— Но, впрочем, для нас это скорее хорошая новость, — Мэтт вдруг скупо улыбнулся. — Значит, мы с тобой на верном пути. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, так как вижу, ты еще не понял, поясню: ладан — сильнейшее средство для изгнание нечистой силы. И знаешь, что я думаю? В Эдо находится кто-то очень влиятельный. И он очень не хочет лишиться помощи своих сверхъестественных друзей. 

— Вот как, — только и мог ответить Мацуда. Мэтт встал на ноги, обтер руку о свое клетчатое кимоно и забрал тэнгай у Мацуды, но надевать не стал. Вместо этого он поглядел в сторону течения реки. 

— Не будем ждать утра. По моему новому плану, — он ухмыльнулся, — на рассвете мы уже должны с тобой кое-кого навестить за стенами города. Пойдем, — он двинулся вперед. Мацуде оставалось только идти за ним, раздумывая, стоит ли задавать вопросы. 

Он поглядел в спину Мэтта и решил, что нет.

VII.

На миг замерло  
Сердце, увидев Эдо.  
Как же красиво!

Приток Тамы — Аса — извивалась и огибала стены города несколько раз, то уходя от них, то снова возвращаясь. На подходе к городу запах стал еще более сильным. Когда Мэтт жестом указал на воду, Мацуда не сразу понял, что тот хочет сделать. Глядя, как Мэтт сходит с берега, он мог только покачать головой — деваться некуда, надо было идти за ним, хотя мысль о том, что будет, если их схватят в городе за незаконное проникновение, была неприятной.

Но Мацуда уже понимал, что переубедить Мэтта и развернуть его обратно у него не получится. 

«Ладно, чужак, посмотрим, чем обернется твой план на этот раз», — подумал он, входя в воду следом. 

Но то ли Мэтт в этот раз правильно рассчитал время, то ли им просто повезло (и Мацуда склонялся ко второму), но единственной неприятностью, с которой им пришлось встретиться по ту сторону, — это промокшая одежда.

На берегу никого не было, но запах ладана шел, казалось, даже от земли. Мацуда огляделся кругом и принюхался. Масло сливали не здесь, но где-то неподалеку, судя по насыщенности аромата.

Пока он оглядывался по сторонам, Мэтт слил воду из своей обуви и надел на голову тэнгай. Мацуда нагнулся, выжимая воду из хакаме. Руки немедленно стали липкими от эфирного масла.

— Хорошие новости, да, ронин, — глухо прозвучало из-под тэнгая. 

— А? — переспросил Мацуда. Ему ужасно хотелось вытереть руки от липкого ощущения, которое оставил ладан. 

— Демонов в нас с тобой не засело. От такого количества ладана от нас бы уже мало что осталось, будь это иначе, — пояснил Мэтт. Мацуда промолчал. 

Город был притихшим — конечно, ведь солнце еще не встало, а они зашли далековато от неспящей ночами Ёшивары. Приток привел на окраину рабочего района. С пустыря были видны темные лачуги, сбитые одна к другой. Это даже был не совсем Эдо — с роскошным городом сегуна это место роднила только общая стена. И все же они с Мэттом оказались по эту сторону: пусть мокрые и смердящие ладаном. Мацуда с интересом поглядел на спутника. Ему стало по-настоящему интересно, что он придумает дальше. 

— Пойдем отсюда быстрее, — сказал Мэтт. — И тут снова тебе придется вести. 

— Куда мы пойдем? 

— Нам нужно, кажется, за торговый район. 

Мацуда ждал более точных указаний. Впрочем, это уже звучало не слишком хорошо — до указанного места пройти надо было почти через весь город. 

— Нам нужно в район «малого Дэдзима»[22], — добавил Мэтт. 

Мацуда кивнул. Значит, они должны попасть в закрытый район, где предыдущий сегун разрешил существовать голландским представительствам. Но как им проникнуть туда — ронину и фальшивому комусо?

Мацуда потрогал липкой от ладана рукой рукоять боккэна. Этого оружия точно им будет маловато. 

Мэтт словно понял его замешательство. 

— Если успеем до того, как взойдет солнце, то войти туда будет не так сложно, — добавил он. 

Мацуда поглядел на небо. Оно было намного светлее, чем всего пару минут назад. 

— Тогда пойдем, — ответил он.

Одежда быстро просыхала на ветру, хотя запах оставался еще ощутимым. Но городские запахи были насыщеннее, а может, просто Мацуда принюхался, но постепенно, шаг за шагом, он все меньше чувствовал сладость ладана. 

От путей городской стражи они держались в стороне — благо месяцы скитания по городу заставили Мацуду выучить, где не стоит оказываться, если уж бродишь по улицам или ищешь на них ночлег. 

Обойдя городские окраины и торговые районы вдоль стены, они начали постепенно сходить вниз, к закрытой территории «малого Дэдзима». Голландцев и тех, кто был с ними, предыдущий сегун, в отличие от сына, предпочитал лишь приглашать в Эдо, но новый разрешил им проживать рядом с его правительством. Мацуда знал, что именно с этого решения и начались проблемы семьи Ягами. 

Знать бы тогда, когда зимним утром он ступал по этим улицам в рядах самураев, сопровождающих старшего князя, чем это все обернется! Но тогда его волновали совсем другие вещи — и кто бы мог его за это осуждать. 

На миг ему даже показалось, будто лица коснулся снова мороз того, прошлого, утра, но это ощущение быстро прошло. 

Перед воротами «малого Дэдзима» стояла стража — конечно, где ей еще быть. Мацуда остановился у стены. 

— Охраняют? — шепотом спросил Мэтт. 

— Да, — одними губами ответил Мацуда. 

— Хорошо. Значит, мы с тобой быстро шли. Нам надо дождаться, когда они уйдут — и сможем зайти. 

Мацуда покачал головой — звучало нереалистично. Уйдет японская стража — по договору они охраняли ворота торговых представительств только по ночам, — но на смену придет голландская, а там появится по истечению часа кролика и японские «торговые смотрители» — изящная уловка сегуна, чтобы не называть стражу стражей и соблюдать договор. А дальше — еще и внутренние посты голландской охраны… Дело представлялось совсем безвыходным. 

Но Мэтт совсем не разделял его чувств.

— Главное, дождаться, когда голландцы выйдут, — уверенно продолжил он, не обращая внимания на молчание Мацуды. 

Мэтт покрутил головой в тэнгае, словно пытаясь найти лучший угол обзора. 

Мацуда сел на землю. Что толку стоять. Да и ноги, уставшие после ночи, просили небольшого отдыха. Как ни странно, но Мэтт его примеру также последовал. 

— Хорошо, что ветер не с нашей стороны, — услышал Мацуда его бормотания. 

Действительно, это было хорошо — пусть и выветрившийся, уже почти незаметный, но ладан все еще мог ощущаться другими. Может, никто и не стал бы обращать на этот запах внимания, но зачем проверять?

— Покурить бы сейчас еще, а? — протянул Мэтт. Мацуда усмехнулся — и правда было неплохо, только табак у них закончился уже давненько — последний они еще в лесу, вдалеке от Эдо, прикончили, соскребая сухие остатки и разбавляя их травой. 

— Я бы не отказался и от завтрака, — снова нарушил тишину Мэтт. 

— Сколько у тебя желаний, — все же решил вступить в беседу Мацуда. — Не многовато ли для человека, который сидит под крепостной стеной и ждет, когда уйдет стража? 

— А когда мечтать, как не сейчас? — ответил тот. — Вот ты, ронин, чего хочешь? Только давай не о высоком — от него я бы с радостью отдохнул. 

— Завтрак был бы неплох, — признался Мацуда. Желудок у него сжался на этих словах. — Обменял бы даже на запах еды все, что имею.

— Не такая уж выгодная была бы сделка — взять что с тебя, что с меня нечего. 

Мэтт приподнял тэнгай и вдохнул воздух: 

— Дышать в этой штуке сложновато. Еще и несет от нас, как от церкви в праздничный день. 

— А я не чувствую, — простодушно признался Мацуда. 

— А повезло нам, да? — резко изменил тему Мэтт и вернул тэнгай на место. — Как думаешь, чем все закончится? 

Мацуда решил промолчать. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал, но говорить ему совсем не хотелось — тема была опасной и не из-за того, что ждало их в случае неудачи, — он с самого начала рассматривал все происходящее, как искупление, — а от того, что внутри него сидела какая-то странная боязнь спугнуть удачу. Пока он чувствовал себя, как маленькая мышь, которой повезло проскочить мимо внимательных глаз ястреба, когда тот неожиданно моргнул. Чем, кроме удачи, все это можно было объяснить? Разве что вмешательством высших сил, но в богов верить Мацуда не хотел. 

Мэтт внезапно подался вперед, выглядывая. 

— Готовься, скоро надо будет идти, — предупредил он. Мацуда встал на ноги.

— Так что будем делать? 

Мэтт снял тэнгай: 

— А ты еще не понял? Одет я, может, и не слишком подходяще, но лицо у меня все еще европейское. Пропустят без вопросов. 

— А я? — растерялся Мацуда. — А ничего, что ты идешь туда ранним утром? 

— Ты прекрасно впишешься в этот план, — Мэтт ухмыльнулся. — Поверь, ты будешь не первым молодым самураем, который пройдет через эти ворота с иностранцем, — добавил он. — Как бы сегунату не хотелось это отрицать, а некоторые японцы так и тянутся к иностранным гостям, — закончил свою мысль Мэтт все с той же неприятной улыбкой. — И этот интерес обоюдный. 

Он положил у стены тэнгай и оглядел Мацуду. Затем указал на его пояс: 

— Расслабь его чуток. 

Мацуда послушно ослабил узел. Мэтт оглядел его еще раз. 

— Ладно, сойдет.

Времени уточнить он Мацуде не дал, тут же отвернулся и еще раз взглянул в сторону:

— Пойдем, — он кивнул в сторону и, не оборачиваясь, пошел вперед. Мацуде оставалось только идти за ним. 

Японская стража уже ушла, он видел, как мелькнули их спины за поворотом улицы. 

Голландцы стояли у ворот. 

Мацуде хотелось притормозить, остановить Мэтта или хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее. Сердце у него заходилось — и дело было не в быстром шаге. 

Но уверенность Мэтта заставляла его идти вперед. 

Он почти закрыл глаза, когда ворота оказались совсем близко, но Мэтт, не сбавляя шага, бросил ему через плечо: 

— Ближе ко мне, и постарайся выглядеть не настолько удивленным.

Мацуда не успел ничего ответить — голландцы у ворот вдруг оживились, увидев их. Прозвучали отрывистые фразы — Мэтт громко хохотнул и ответил им в том же тоне. Слов Мацуда, естественно, не понял, но тон не звучал угрожающе. Он заставил себя идти, не опуская головы.

Они подошли к воротам. Мацуда затаил дыхание, но Мэтт переступил через порог и слегка обернулся. Один из голландцев что-то заметил на своем резком языке — Мэтт ответил, и Мацуду почти оглушил громкий хохот. Он стиснул кулаки и шагнул за порог, надеясь, что этот смех утихнет. 

Ворота за ним закрылись. 

Он впервые очутился в иностранном представительстве — никогда до этого, ни когда он сопровождал князя, ни после, когда уже служил его сыну, он не был здесь. Пустой песчаный двор даже разочаровал его — хотелось увидеть что-то более удивительное, но пейзаж кругом был уныл: несколько домиков, добротных, но не выделяющихся ничем, ровная, выложенная досками тропка, уводящая вглубь района. 

Мэтт положил руку ему на плечо: 

— Иди за мной шаг в шаг. Тут тебе отставать нельзя, а идти нам надо быстро. Я сказал, что приплыл обратно с торговым кораблем и решил навестить кое-кого. Пройдет не слишком много времени, как этот человек узнает о моем присутствии. И, разумеется, если слух распространится, то у нас будут проблемы с бумагами. Документов ни у тебя, ни у меня нет.

Мацуда кивнул. 

Мэтт убрал руку и зашагал вперед. 

Мацуда шел, глазея по сторонам, но кругом не было ничего, что могло бы удивить его. Разве что огромное количество цветущих тюльпанов — княжна тоже любила эти цветы. Пожалуй, это было лучшее, что князь Ягами смог взять от своего странного назначения, — диковинные цветы для сада. Он неожиданно вспомнил, как они зацвели этой весной, когда он жил в пустом поместье — как было радостно увидеть их яркость и понять, что зима отступила окончательно. И как радостно и печально одновременно было понимать, что он жив. 

— Аккуратней, — задумавшись, Мацуда почти столкнулся с резко остановившимся Мэттом. Они стояли напротив входа в ничем непримечательный дом в два этажа. 

— Что дальше? 

— Вроде нет никого. Хорошо. Просто войдем, возьмем, что надо, и уйдем, — отрывисто бросил Мэтт. 

Сверху в окне вдруг мелькнул свет. Мэтт, кажется выругался — точно Мацуда сказать не мог, но звучало это похоже на ругань. 

— Меняем планы. В доме все же будет один мой знакомый — поговорим с ним, — мрачно пояснил он. 

Он подошел к двери и громко постучал. Стук разнесся по улице, но в доме все было тихо. Если бы не свет, Мацуда решил бы, что Мэтт обознался. Но вряд ли кто-то стал бы оставлять огонь без присмотра. Мэтт поморщился и, не дождавшись ответа, нагнулся к своему сапогу. Открутил каблук и вытряхнул на руку небольшой штырь, которым тут же начал ковырять в замке. Щелчок — и дверь была открыта, Мацуда даже не успел подивиться всему происходящему. 

Они зашли внутрь темного помещения. Дверь захлопнулась за ними все с тем же мягким щелчком. Ощутимо пахло пылью, и некоторое время это было единственное, что чувствовал Мацуда. 

— Дай мне руку, ронин, в этом доме с непривычки сложно. 

Мацуда почувствовал, как его схватили за локоть и потянули вперед. 

— Сейчас выберемся к лестнице. Там будет легче. 

Лестница была узкая, шаткая. Мэтт опустил руку и двинулся вперед. 

Ступеньки поскрипывали от каждого шага.

Мацуда старался не отставать — быть одному внизу, в этой непроглядной темноте ему не хотелось. 

Мэтт остановился у двери и обернулся, наблюдая, как Мацуда оглядывается, поднявшись на лестничный пролет. 

— Говорить буду я, а ты… Просто ничему не удивляйся.

В темноте не было видно его лица, но по тону чувствовалось, что ему ужасно не хотелось делать то, что он собирался. Да и звучал Мэтт совсем не настолько уверенным, как обычно. А ведь даже пленение в доме комусо не смогло сбить с него спесь! Что же это за место такое?

Мацуда придержал открытую Мэттом дверь и вошел вслед за ним. 

Свет им не померещился — комната была освещена свечами. Хорошими добротными свечами, стоимость которых Мацуда даже не мог предположить. 

В отличие от нижнего этажа, заполненного пылью и ветошью, эта комната выглядела ухоженной, не оставляющей сомнения в достатке и высоком статусе владельца. Мацуду даже поразило это — он ожидал увидеть нечто иное. Быть может, лачугу, заставленную никуда не годным хламом, или пустые стены, но не такое богатство. Взгляд его бегал с одного предмета на другой: комната вся была заставлена какими-то безделушками и вещицами, название которых он не знал. Применение тоже оставалось для него загадкой. Он так увлекся разглядыванием, что даже не сразу понял две вещи: в комнате находился еще один человек, кроме них двоих, и он явно был совсем не удивлен их появлению. 

— Давно не виделись, Мэтт. Ты даже успел полюбить ладан, — заметил он по-японски и вроде бы улыбнулся, но Мацуда не мог в этом поклясться. — Как Англия? — добавил незнакомец. Если улыбка и была, то исчезла мгновенно. В первый момент Мацуде показалось, что незнакомец очень стар — его длинные волосы, перехваченные в хвост, были светлыми, будто седыми. Но этот голос не мог принадлежать старому человеку, да и на лице не было видно даже юношеского пушка, что было совсем удивительным. 

— На месте, насколько я знаю, — также на японском ответил Мэтт.

— Твое путешествие было удачным? 

— Обойдемся без этого, Нейт, — он добавил что-то на другом языке. Мацуда старался вслушаться, чтобы хотя бы по интонации понять, о чем идет речь, но непривычные звуки сбивали его внимание. 

Незнакомец ответил ему — о смысле его слов не могли подсказать даже интонации. 

Мацуда почувствовал уныние. Некоторое время он еще пытался понять суть разговора, но это было бесполезно. Кроме того, что голоса звучали раздраженно, он никаких наблюдений сделать не мог. Мацуда начал снова разглядывать комнату. Внимание его привлек огромный шар, стоящий рядом с входом. Похожий, но меньше размером стоял на столе перед беловолосым знакомым Мэтта. Но его Мацуда разглядеть не мог, а более близкий был совсем рядом и привлекал внимание. 

На шаре были нарисованы контуры морей и стран — названий Мацуда прочесть не мог, но догадался по очертаниям. Старый князь любил карты, собирал все, которые мог найти, но подобной в его коллекции не водилось. И почему она именно такой формы? Мацуда задумчиво почесал подбородок. Да и разве удобно рассчитывать расстояния на такой? 

Ему хотелось подойти поближе, но он сдержал этот порыв. Господин Аидзава сказал бы, что он снова себя ведет хуже ребенка! 

— Я хочу чтобы ты сказал это по-японски, — вдруг сказал Мэтт. — Чтобы он тоже слышал. 

Мацуда вздрогнул и отвел взгляд от шара. 

— Зачем? — человек, которого Мэтт назвал Нейтом, не мигая уставился на Мацуду, скрестив пальцы перед собой. — Достаточно того, что я сказал это тебе. 

— Повтори на японском. Он должен это знать. 

— Повторить все, что я сказал? — в голосе Нейта снова прозвучала непонятная насмешка. 

Мацуде показалось, будто он слышит, как зубы Мэтта скрипнули друг о друга. 

— Только то, что касается сегуна. 

— А. — Нейт откинулся в кресле, глядя то ли на Мацуду, то ли куда-то сквозь него. — Сегун потерял свою тень. Это пока скрывают, но информации можно верить. 

Рот у Мацуды приоткрылся от удивления — он даже не знал, что сказать. Звучало странно, и как понимать это, он решительно не знал.

— И второе. 

Нейт пожал плечами. 

— Насчет второго я не уверен. 

— Говори! 

Нейт усмехнулся: 

— А сам потом рассказать не можешь? Что за странные игры ты тут устраиваешь передо мной и этим ронином? — спросил он. Затем снова перевел свой странный, немигающий взгляд на Мацуду: — Ты был в Ёшиваре?

— Да, — коротко ответил Мацуда, стараясь не показывать своего волнения, которое еще не утихло после известия о тени. Это звучало странно, загадочно… опасно и при этом почему-то удивительным образом обрадовало его, укрепило решимость действовать. 

— Слышал про «Золотую кувшинку»? 

Мимо «Золотой кувшинки» Мацуде приходилось ходить — если уж его спросили и пришлось бы быть честным, то ходить быстрым шагом, чтобы не прогнали — вид у него был слишком непрезентабельный даже для того, чтобы стоять рядом с этим заведением. Но слухи о чудесах, которыми потчевали богатых посетителей в его стенах, долетали и до Мацуды. 

— Есть информация, что сегун туда стал частенько наведываться. 

Мацуда кивнул. Итак, сегун нарушает собственный запрет на посещения Ёшивары чиновниками — но кого этим удивить? Только не того, кто отработал в Ёшиваре почти год. Каких только чинов там было не встретить! 

Хотя новость все равно что-то неприятно царапнула внутри. 

— Откуда вы все это знаете? — спросил он. 

— Он следит за сегуном, — бросил Мэтт. — Правда, предпочитает это делать чужими глазами и руками. 

— Я должен понимать, что может грозить компании, — спокойно ответил Нейт. — Кто-то же должен заботиться о наследии господина Лоулайта. 

— И никто из твоих ищеек не смог выяснить, кто именно привлек внимание сегуна? — Мэтт, казалось, не обратил внимние на последнюю фразу.

— Нам запрещен проход на территорию Ёшивары. А я не настолько убедителен и безрассуден, чтобы связываться с местными. 

— Но откуда вы знаете про «Золотую кувшинку»? — не утерпев, поинтересовался Мацуда.

— По косвенным уликам, — уклончиво ответил Нейт. Мэтт хмыкнул: 

— Сплетни проституток с актерами — это не улика. 

— Слухи — это единственное, что существует и нет одновременно. Для их появления нужен повод. Но для формирования уверенности — они слишком эфимерны. 

— Прекрати, — Мацуда видел, как Мэтт поморщился перед тем, как заговорить. 

— Значит, будешь ловить сегуна в Ёшиваре? — резко сменил тему Нейт.

Мэтт с неохотой кивнул. 

— И как ты туда собираешься… А, ну конечно, — взгляд Нейта снова остановился на Мацуде. — Если бы я тебя не знал, решил бы, что ты продумал это заранее.

— Но ты меня знаешь, — ответил Мэтт. 

— Тогда не будем терять время. Повторю условия — до пяти утра тебя и твоего спутника здесь быть не должно. Мы уже объявили о твоем отплытии. Если ты попадешься — торговая миссия ничего не знала о твоем появлении в этой стране после отъезда, — сухо ответил Нейт, явно теряя интерес к разговору. Он открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда небольшую коробку и положил перед собой. — Забирай. 

Мэтт быстро взял ее, взвесил в руке, еще раз кивнул, и спросил: 

— Так сколько? 

Нейт уже уткнулся в какие-то бумаги, разложенные перед ним. Услышав вопрос, он поднял глаза к потолку, как будто что-то рассчитывал. Затем снова перевел свой странный взгляд на них.

— Столько, сколько сможешь взять до обозначенного времени. И учитывай, что если задержитесь — голландцы вас казнят. 

«И так казнят, и так казнят», — отметил про себя Мацуда, подавив вздох. А, впрочем, что он еще ожидал? Знал, во что ввязывается. Да и на другое было бы странно надеяться. 

— Понял. Пойдем, — Мэтт посмотрел на Мацуду и вышел за дверь, не прощаясь с Нейтом.

Мацуда замешкался. Шар снова привлек его внимание. 

Подойдя к двери, он постарался незаметно тронуть гладкую поверхность. Шар слегка крутанулся от прикосновения пальцев. Мацуда бросил быстрый взгляд на Нейта — нет, вроде не заметил, — и шагнул через порог.

Мэтт ждал его внизу, уже у входной двери, которую распахнул настежь. 

Серый свет с улицы освещал его лицо — он улыбался. 

— Все прошло неплохо, — негромко сказал он. — Но теперь надо поторапливаться.

— А что дальше? — спросил Мацуда, спускаясь вниз. Он не то чтобы что-то не понял, скорее боялся, что понял, но ошибочно. Выражение лица Мэтта не оставляло сомнения в том, что он вполне уверен в успехе их предприятия — чувство, которого Мацуда, как ни силился, ощутить не смог.

Мэтт пропустил его на улицу и зашагал рядом. Мацуда искоса посмотрел на него, не понимая, что ждать. 

— Пока идем к складу. Времени у нас мало — мы не успели выйти за порог, как Нейт уже начал строчить доклад о нашем задержании. Но мне он не враг, а тебе тем более, так что весь указанный срок — наш.

— Уже или еще не враг? — спросил Мацуда. Они обошли дом и двинулись в сторону маленького темного сарая — видимо, того самого склада, о котором шла речь. Оглянувшись, Мацуда увидел, что на улице «малого Дэдзимы» уже стали появляться люди — и это открытие не заставляло его чувствовать себя спокойней.

— Уже, — ответил Мэтт, который, казалось, даже не замечал этих взглядов. — Но ты неплохо соображаешь, ронин.

Они вошли внутрь склада, у которого даже не оказалось охраны. Но как только Мацуда огляделся, он понял, в чем дело — помещение было почти полностью пустым. 

— Вся торговля идет с Дэдзимы, — кивнул Мэтт, заметив удивление Мацуды. — Тут у нас всегда было все чисто декоративно. Ну, если не считать подпола.

— А что там? 

Мэтт усмехнулся.

— Порох, разве непонятно? — Мэтт постучал каблуком по деревянному полу. Стук прозвучал гулко. — Мы возьмем его, проникнем в Ёшивару… И устроим сегуну воссоединение с его тенью. 

Мацуда кивнул.

Мэтт нагнулся и ловко оторвал доску, откинул ее в сторону и сунул руку. 

— Есть! Лови, — он кинул Мацуде небольшой мешочек. О порохе Мацуда слышал, но никогда не видел. 

— Возьмем еще, если будут казнить, то пусть хоть за дело, — весело добавил Мэтт и бросил на пол еще пару таких же мешочков. — Один бы я обменял на табак, но не будем привередничать. 

Он встал на ноги, ловко сунул порох куда-то в складки одеяния комусо. 

— Пойдем, ронин. Нам еще надо убедиться, что мой тэнгай не похитили какие-нибудь детишки. 

Мацуда последовал за ним. На улице было уже почти совсем светло, и, судя по небу, Мацуда предположил бы, что час кролика приближался, а значит, срок, данным им Нейтом, истекал. Им нужно было спешить. 

Шаг был быстрым, но почти у ворот их вдруг окликнули сзади. Мацуда машинально замедлился, но увидел, как Мэтт, прибавляет ход, опомнился и последовал его примеру. Оклик раздался еще раз, но в ответ Мэтт перешел на бег. 

Мацуда тоже припустился. 

Восклицания стали раздаваться со всех сторон, но никто почему-то не собирался их задерживать. Это было странно, но Мацуду вполне устраивало. 

— До ворот, быстро, — выдохнул Мэтт. 

Они проскочили мимо стражи и почти вылетели с территории «малой Дэдзимы». Вскочивший с места стражник-голландец, как убедился Мацуда, за ними гнаться не стал, убедившись, что они не собираются возвращаться. 

Они остановились у стены, и некоторое время молчали, приводя дыхание в порядок. Тэнгай лежал на месте. 

Мэтт сплюнул на землю и покосился в сторону ворот. Затем поднял тэнгай и надел его на голову. 

— Пойдем, ронин. 

Мацуда обернулся на ворота в последний раз. Он снова вспомнил, как стоял тут много месяцев назад, ожидая появления старшего князя. Тогда шел снег и казалось, что нет ничего более непоколебимого, чем законы Японии и ее правители. Казалось, что столетия и тысячелетия истории подпирают свод могущества страны.

Мацуде вдруг будто бы увидел лицо князя, когда тот выходил обратно в Эдо, неся в руках редкие луковицы для сада княжны. Что ж, те цветы приняли чужую почву и успели порадовать княжну своим цветением.

Мацуда нащупал мешочек с порохом за пазухой и повернулся в сторону Мэтта. 

Он надеялся, что в скором времени ему удастся увидеть, какие побеги дадут эти семена.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Самурайские деньги — деньги, которые самураи откладывали на похороны. Как правило, не тратились на повседневные нужды  
> [2] Суми-э — Техника и стиль рисования, изначально китайские, но наибольшое распространение получил именно в Японии  
> [3] Какэмоно — вертикально висящий свиток из бумаги или шёлка, наклеенный на специальную основу, обрамленный парчовой каймой и снабженный по краям деревянными валиками. Может содержать рисунок или быть иероглифическим. Является элементом архитектурного стиля сёин-дзукури, сложившегося в Японии в XV–XVI веках.  
> [4] Моммэ — мера веса. 1 моммэ — 3. 75 гр  
> [5] Час Кролика — Примерно с пяти до семи утра  
> [6] Дзори — соломенная обувь  
> [7] Таби — традиционные японские носки с перемычкой между пальцами, обычно носятся для дзори или гэта  
> [8] Дзё — 3,03 метра  
> [9] Тэннё-Дзи — в описываемый период — крупный буддистский монастырь в Эдо с собственным некрополем.  
> [10] Боккэн — деревянный клинок  
> [11] Идзин — термин, принятый для обозначения выходцев из другой страны до реставрации Мейдзи  
> [12] Мацуо Басё  
> [13] Месть Ако — историческое событие - месть 47 ронинов за своего господина  
> [14] Мацуо Басё  
> [15] Мурасаки Сикибу  
> [16] Комосо (или комусо) — монахи дзэнской школы Фукэ в Японии. Отличительной чертой монахов являлась практика суйдзэн в виде игры на сякухати (длинной японской флейте из бамбука) и большая тростниковая шляпа тэнгай, полностью скрывавшая голову  
> [17] Тэнгай — большая тростниковая шляпа, полностью скрывавшая голову  
> [18] Проще говоря, к десяти вечера — времени закрытия ворот Эдо от посетителей  
> [19] Сякухати — бамбуковая флейта  
> [20] Малая сякухати — небольшой кинжал, который крепился на поясе  
> [21] Обата Акиро  
> [22] Дэдзима — искусственный остров, на котором жили голландские купцы во время изоляции Японии. «Малого Дэдзимы» не существовало, но в действительности голландским купцам было разрешено посещение Эдо с высоко позволения сегуна (но этой политики придерживались далеко не все сегуны, но в XVIII веке случалось)


End file.
